Because He Saved You
by RosesandPearls
Summary: Bella's been attacked and Edward's not around. Jacob plays superman and Bella ends up in his bed. Edward returns. And then things get messy. Bella/Jacob/Edward. All human.
1. I Don't Even Know Her Name

**Okay, so this is my first story. Did anyone just smile evily and think about mean reviews? If you did... I like you. But go away. I'm kidding! Review and I'll send you virtual cookies. Choc chip ones. I know. Classy. But really, please review, I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter One: I Don't Even Know Her Name**

_Bella_

Edward was going to kill me. Not literally. But how was I supposed to know that the car was going to break down on the way to dinner? And that my phone battery was going to die right as I tried to call him? And how the hell was I supposed to know that it was going to _rain_, so that my brand new, four hundred dollar dress, my pretty little bag that had been a gift from Edward and my two hundred dollar killer high heels would be _ruined_? I guess I could have checked the weather, but still.

Oh, and I was lost.

My clothes were soaked through, I was shivering like a maniac and I probably looked like I belonged to a horror movie with my hair plastered to my face and my makeup running. That didn't stop the cat-calls and the wolf-whistles. Yeah, I wasn't exactly in a good area. Groups of people were huddled in corners of empty brick buildings with smashed windows and only half the street lights worked, leaving much of the street in darkness. Shadows of broken bottles were visible and women who looked like, well, you can fill in the blank, approached strangers and dragged them into the black alleyways. It was dark, wet, and I had no phone and not enough money for a cab. I probably should have stayed with the car but I seriously thought I knew my way to the restaurant.

I was looking for a public phone that hadn't been vandalized, didn't have someone sleeping in it and didn't smell like pee. It was a hell of a lot harder to do than it sounds.

_Dear God,  
__If you help me find a phone booth, I promise I will always charge my cell and I will buy a cheeseburger for the first homeless guy I see.  
__Pleases and thankyous,  
__Bella Swan_

Well that was one damn good prayer if I do say so myself. Maybe I should pray for comfortable shoes as well 'cause as hot as my babies were, they were killing my feet.

I shouldn't be joking. I was just trying to lighten my mood a bit, okay? Walking at night, in the rain, in this area… it was really freaking me out. All the cat-calls and the whistling weren't flattering, it was intimidating. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be in bed next to Edward, to have his arms around me, to hear him murmur _I love you_ right as I fell asleep. To be warm and dry and safe and—

"Hey, baby, you lookin' for a good time?" Oh shit not another one. My heart accelerated, the adrenalin began pumping. I clutched my small over-the-shoulder bag tighter.

I didn't respond, I just quickened my pace and tried to mask my terror.

"Babe, what's the hurry? Why you going so fast?" His words were slurring together.

"Hey, hey slow down, I wanna talk to you." He crossed the street, moving out of the shadows. Toward me.

I went faster.

"Hey! You! Don't pretend you can't hear me! I don't like being ignored. You'll pay for ignoring me. You want me to make you pay?"

He was getting closer.

"Baaaabyyyyyy…"

He was right behind me.

"How 'bout you stop right now."

My legs burned.

"I said _stop_!" His clammy paw yanked me around to face him. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Let go," I squeaked, wincing as I heard how pathetic I sounded. I tried to shake my arm free. He didn't notice.

"Why?" He crouched down, staring unfocused into my eyes. Hot, alcoholic breath washed over my face. "You didn't do what I told you."

My voice grew slightly stronger. "I'm sorry. Now please let me go."

"No, no I don't think I will. I think I'll teach you a lesson. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"Please, please I've learnt my lesson." I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

He slammed the back of his free hand across my face. I fell to the road, the surface raking

across my skin.

"That's what my old man did when I was bad. He said that I'd learn my… lesson and I did. Every time. So I teach you a lesson… now." The man nodded drunkenly.

"No," I begged, desperately scrambling away. "No."

He slammed his foot into my ribs. I shrieked, feeling them shatter.

"I've learnt my lesson. _I've learnt my—_" he twisted my arm to breaking point.

"Don't move. You have to learn."

"_Help me! Please! Someone help!_" I screamed into the night, my voice echoing off the abandoned brick buildings.

"No! No, be quiet! Shut up. _Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch_!" He crouched down and punched me right in the jaw. Blood poured into my mouth. I could taste it everywhere. I tried to spit but he kicked me in the head. I tried to swallow but choked on blood and saliva.

I tried to crawl away; he crushed my fingers under his heel. I tried to stand; he swept my feet from under me. I tried to fight back; it made no difference. I scratched and speared him with my heel but it seemed to have no affect. Just as my cries for help had no affect on the people hidden in the shadows around me.

The blows kept coming. I couldn't even tell which part of him was hitting me. I just knew it hurt. So much. And the blood. Everywhere. And I couldn't talk anymore. And I couldn't move.

I was dizzy, I saw black dancing dots. Everything was… fuzzy. And there was the sound of hitting. But it wasn't me being hit. And the dots danced, all flickery like… Something wet and hot splattered on my face. I really hurt… I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was floating away… And I just wanted to sleep. Because it hurt. But I felt safe.

xxx

_Jake_

Fuck, Seth owed me. This place was disgusting. Fucking prostitutes in every corner, drunks and drugged out people dealing. He shouldn't have been here and he definitely should have picked a better place to leave his car. And of course, I had to go and pick it up. At least no one bothered me. I passed a dumpster and heard low moans coming from behind it. Fucking disgusting.

Thank fucking God. Seth's car was parked on the side of the street. It didn't seem to have been damaged at all. A bloody miracle. I unlocked the door and threw my phone and wallet on the passenger seat.

"_Help me! Please! Someone help!_" The terrified scream was quickly muffled but it still rang shrill in the night.

I jumped, smashing my head against the roof. "_Shit_!"

I threw myself out of the car. I wasn't going to stand around while people were getting attacked. I sprinted down the alley way to my right in the direction if the cries. A figure was huddled on the ground, hardly moving. A big bloke stood over it, kicking and punching. What a fucking pussy. Couldn't even fight his opponents when they were on their feet. Who kicks someone when they're down?

I slammed my fist into the back of his head. He span around, swaying. The dick was completely off his face. He swung a clumsy punch that I dodged easily. I threw an uppercut that caught his chin, smashing his head back. A few more punches to his temple and he was out cold.

I crouched down by the figure and nearly threw up. It was a girl, she was so tiny she wouldn't have stood a chance against that guy. I couldn't even tell what she looked like through all the blood and black stuff that covered her face. Her hands were mangled, blood poured from her mouth, her nose was bleeding but didn't look broken and her hair was plastered to her skull with water and blood. Bile rose in my throat. That fucking bastard. Who could do something like that? I felt for my cell in my back pocket. _Fuck, it was in the car_.

As gently as I could, I lifted her from the ground. She groaned and I murmured an apology. Fuck she was messed up bad. I tried, I tried, I fucking _tried_ not to move my arms as I walked but each step I took she whimpered and it tore at my fucking heart.

I gritted my teeth as I maneuvered her into the back seat, forcing myself to get over the fact that it hurt her. I strapped her in and snatched up my cell.

"Don't… don't call…" she whispered.

I learnt closer, not sure if she had spoken at all.

"No hospitals or police. No… Please."

"I have to call them, you could have broken bones or internal bleeding or something," I pleaded, hating the desperation in my voice. Hating myself for not being able to do more.

"No. Not there… No," she groaned, never opening her eyes.

Maybe she was sleeping? But what if she meant it? Maybe she was like that whore behind the dumpster and she was in trouble with the cops and if I took her there… Fuck _no_. She wasn't. She wasn't one of them. She was dressed too nicely. But her dress was all ripped up. And what hell did I know?

"No, you're not a fucking whore. You're not," I pleaded pathetically.

"_Not that place. Not there_…"

Why the fuck had I become a mechanic and not a doctor? Then I could have _done _something. I started the car and drove back to that fuckwit, turning up the radio on the way so it blocked out her moans. I pulled up next to him, jumped out, opened the trunk and shoved him in, bumping his head over and over because he fucking deserved it. Not one car drove past and saw what I was doing. No one was around to stop me.

There was no fucking way he was getting away with what he had done to her. Just because I couldn't take them both in and tell the police what had happened didn't mean I couldn't make sure he got in shit.

I had to do it quickly. I didn't want anyone seeing the girl in the backseat. Parking on a side street next to the police station, I grabbed rope from the trunk of the car and dragged the guy out the front. I bet the American flag flying outside the station had never been so useful. I tied his hands behind him, around the pole and secured his legs. He wasn't getting out of that by himself.

I searched his pockets for what I knew had to be there. And it was. Drugs. I didn't know what kind, I didn't care. I pulled some of the plastic slips out with my coat sleeve, not touching them, just in case. There was a _lot_. More than one user would have. He was a dealer.

"Congrats, mate, you're completely fucked." I murmured and slipped the pills back into his pockets, leaving him tied to the pole. I punched him in the stomach a couple of times before I jogged back to the girl, my heart pounding like it was running it's own race.

I had no idea where to take her other than my apartment. My fourth storey apartment. With no elevator. She wasn't heavy. But still.

She didn't moan as much as I carried her up. It didn't make me feel any better. What if that meant she was like, loosing feeling or something? Or… no I wasn't going to think that. As I puffed past the third floor, Seth stuck his head out; he'd obviously been waiting for me, well waiting for his car. I chucked him the keys and kept going.

"Jake, what the fuck?" he yelled after my retreating back, his expression utterly confused.

I turned around, glaring, and apparently that was answer enough because he gave the girl one more doubtful glance, shrugged and closed the door.

I made it to my floor and tried for five minutes to fish my house keys out of my back pocket to open the door. I failed. So I put her down, opened it, carried her in and kicked it shut behind us. After debating for a minute about whether or not to bathe her or put her straight in bed I chose the first option. I didn't exactly wash my sheets that often so I didn't want her messing them up. Besides, I didn't think she'd sleep that well with dried blood all over her.

I took her into my tiny bathroom, ran the bath and sat on the toilet, cradling her on my lap. She had some bag thing around her shoulder that I wrestled off and chucked away. When the water was done, I lowered her in and supported her head while trying to get her dress off. I felt like a fucking pervert so I left her bra and undies on. Oh fuck, it was a G-string. Now was not the time for R-rated thoughts. I took a deep breath.

With the blood washed away I could see that she was beautiful. Stunning. But the water didn't wash away the fucking bruises that covered her from head to toe. _That mother fucking asshole_. I wanted to beat the shit out of something. No, I wanted to beat the shit out of _him_. And I really didn't know why. I didn't even know her name and I wanted to kill him and _that _scared me more than anything.

I used a cloth to wipe away the rest of the blood then lifted her out and tried to dry her. It was fucking hard. I needed more hands. But I did it. I carried her to my room and lay her on my bed. She was still sleeping, or unconscious or some shit like that and it was making me fucking nervous. What if she didn't wake up? Then I'd have to take her to the hospital and how the fuck was I going to explain everything _then_.

But what if she did wake up? How would I explain why she was in my apartment, lying on my bed in wet underwear? How the fuck did I get in this mess?

Well I wasn't going to take her underwear off so she was going to have to sleep in it wet. But she would freeze. I grabbed one of my T-shirts and sat next to her on the bed but before I put it on her I couldn't help but touch her, I just… I had to. I ran my hands down the sides of her ribs, none of them felt broken, but judging from the bruises on the outside, they would hurt like fucking hell. My hands kept moving. Her skin was so soft, so white. I liked how big my hands were in comparison to her, how rough my skin was when hers was so soft, how small her breaths were, how tiny she was… Okay, that was fucking enough of that pervert bullshit.

I put the shirt on her and tucked her in. Then I practically ran from the room. I needed to get away from her, clear my head. I ran my hands through my hair and stalked back into the bathroom to clean up all the water and shit. I rescued her bag from the sink, and realised what a fucking idiot I had been.

There was a fucking purse and a fucking cell phone in there.

I could have just called someone instead of doing all this. Jesus fucking Christ. I wanted to punch myself in the face for being so stupid. But at the same time, I was just a little bit glad…

My heart hammered nervously, no clue why, as I opened her purse. There were ten dollars and a billion other cards that didn't tell me her name. I kept flicking till I found her driver's license.

_Isabella Swan_.

I breathed deeply. Isabella Swan. Isabella. Isabella Black. _What the fuck?_ Okay enough of this shit. Stop right now. Jesus.

Her cell was dead. And my charger wouldn't fit. Again I was just a bit glad… What the hell was wrong with me?

There was a knock at the front door. "Fuck," I breathed, trying to gather some bloody composure before I answered.

I counted to ten before leaving the bathroom. Seth was slumped in my favorite chair in the lounge room.

"Fuck," I said again. I had had enough fucking surprises that night.

"Jesus," Seth said, looking up at me. "You look like shit."

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

"Door was unlocked, genius."

"Oh. Well what do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Look, mate, I don't know what kinda trouble you're in but I want to help."

I sighed. "I'm not in any trouble, Seth. But thanks."

"Not in any trouble? You were carrying a dead chick up to your apartment! And where is she now? How is that not trouble?"

"Jesus, Seth! She's not dead!"

"Bloody close to it then."

I swore and shoved him off my chair so I could sit down. He punched me and moved to the couch. And I explained everything.

When I finished Seth whistled. "That's one hell of a story."

"I hope you've learnt not to get so fucking drunk that you cant drive home and you owe me fifty bucks for picking the car up."

He ignored that and rose from the couch, a hopeful expression on his face. "Can I see her?"

"Fuck off."

"No really, can I see her?"

"No really, fuck off."

"Fine," he huffed, turning to leave. "Call me when she wakes up then."

I locked the door behind him and took another deep breath. I seemed to be doing a lot of those. I changed into my track pants and singlet and carried my chair into the bedroom, settling into it, hoping that when she woke she wouldn't go crazy. Hoping that she would wake.

"_Isabella Swan_."

**Done? Please review. And many cookies for reading. :)  
Alex**


	2. Awake

**Thank you so much to everyone who put this story on alert, favourited it and especially to everyone who took the time to review! You all made me go stupid and smiley at the computer. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. :) Review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter Two: Awake**

It hurt _everywhere_. I forced my eyes open and groaned. Every breath was a struggle, every movement was agony. It was almost completely black and everything was unfamiliar. Where was I? What the hell had happened? I had been getting ready for dinner with Edward, oh yeah, then the car broke down, and then there was the— _oh fuck_. The man. Jesus Christ. Panic swept through my body. Had he captured me? Was I at his house? In his _bed_? Oh my God. Where was I? Edward? _Edward, where are you_?

Hot tears pooled in my eyes but I forced them back. I wasn't going to cry. If I did he would know I was awake, and if I started I wouldn't be able to stop. I tried sitting up but it just hurt so _freaking_ much. I let out a whimper. _Shit_. I froze, biting my tongue.

There was movement to my right. I turned my head slowly and squinted through the darkness.

"Isabella?" a voice whispered.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't move, praying, for real, that he would go back to sleep. Maybe I was being punished for my shitty prayer before because I heard him shuffle toward me, saw his huge form lean over me. I wanted to close my eyes, but I had to see.

A little light reflected in his eyes, he was directly above me. "You're awake?" He sounded nervous.

I didn't say anything.

"Isabella?"

"It's Bella." I cleared my throat, figuring it was stupid to delay the inevitable. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you but please just let me go… I-I promise I've learnt my lesson."

"Bella… I don't know what you're talking about." He reached out behind him, turning slightly, to switch on a lamp.

I didn't waste the opportunity. The second he leaned away, I rolled off the bed and thumped to the floor, landing amongst clothes, tools and a ton of sport equipment. I grunted, my body protesting in every way. I scrambled toward the door, my injuries being abused by the floorboards. He was so much quicker. From the corner of my eye I saw him dart around the bed, ready to grab me in an instant. I didn't let it distract me. I dragged myself upright using the door handle, panting like I had run a marathon.

"Bella, please, stop. You're going to hurt yourself!" he hovered at the foot of the bed as I tugged desperately on the door handle. My sweaty, shaking hands were not able to get a grip.

"What do you care?" I spat. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

The door came free and I burst into another black room, filled with unfamiliar shapes. I stumbled forward, desperate to escape.

"_What?_ Bella, you don't understand! Stop, okay just stop!" His hands grazed my waist, trying to steady me.

I yanked myself from his grip and backed further away, crashing into a table and sending things flying. I started sobbing, fright and frustration and confusion overwhelming me. But I didn't stop. I wasn't going to let this freaking asshole touch me again. I thrashed out, ready to hit him no matter how much it hurt me. I didn't make contact.

I couldn't see him in the dark; only the tiniest amount of light trickled through from the bedroom. I wasn't able hear him either. I froze, trying to muffle the sound of my shaky breath. The only sound was the ticking of a clock. I extended my arms warily into the darkness, feeling around for his body. If he was right behind me I fucking wanted to know about it. There was nothing. I didn't know where he was; he could jump out at me at any moment. I had to keep going. I felt around the floor with my foot, searching for a clear path. Something tapped against the wall on the other side of the room. I dropped down to the floor, my heart pounding against my battered ribs.

I strained to hear. Again, there was nothing except for the insistent ticking of the clock. Man, I wanted to smash that thing. It seemed to be counting down the seconds until that guy got his hands on me again and— Shit, I wasn't going to think about it.

I didn't have time to stay crouched on the floor. If I waited here he'd get me. Slowly, I crawled forward, away from the bedroom light, praying that I would find an exit. Each time I moved my muscles screamed and my bruises sent searing pains though parts of my body I hadn't known could hurt. I gritted my teeth and didn't utter a sound. Ignoring the desperate tears that fell down my cheeks, I felt my way through the dark. _And then I fucking crashed into a fucking wall_. My heart staggered to a stop. I crouched against the wall, powerless to stop the thud. He would have heard. _He was coming_. I had lost my chance. What was he going to do to me? I squeezed my eyes shut, picturing Edward. The contours of his face, his body. The feel of his hair, how I felt when he looked at me, touched me, kissed me.

"Bella?" His voice was moving closer. "Listen, I—"

"Stay the f-fuck away from me." I swallowed loudly, trying to force my voice to toughen up.

His silhouette became more defined as he moved in front of the bedroom light. I couldn't make out facial features but his body was huge. My mouth was dry. I couldn't breathe. He moved toward me. I took in the size of his arms, his legs, his hands and I knew he could crush me. I wanted to give up. I was shaking, teeth chattering, as if I was standing naked in the middle of a blizzard. What was the point in fighting anymore? I was cornered, slumped against a wall. Even if I kicked out, I didn't think I could make contact, let alone get him in the right area.

He lent over me, placing a hand on the wall over my head. I was astonished when my foot flew up and smashed him in the kidneys. He grunted and doubled over instinctively. Without even thinking, I shoved against him, trying to get him as far away from me as possible, not able to see which parts of him I was pushing. He hardly resisted.

"Bella, Bella _stop_. Let me explain. _Please_."

I swung a wild punch, somehow it made contact with his mouth. I felt his teeth scrape my fingers. He cursed and grabbed my fist in one of his massive hands. I tried to pull away but he was just so _strong_. His other arm circled my waist and arm and pinned me to him. He released my trapped fist and I tried to gouge out his eyes but before I could get anywhere near them that arm was trapped too. He pushed me gently back, so I was sandwiched between the wall and his hard body. He flicked the light switch, flooding the room with harsh light. I blinked rapidly against his chest.

"Bella, look at me."

I glared at his torso, not moving an inch.

"Bella," he sighed, gently lifting my chin with two fingers, forcing me to look at him.

I saw his face. My breath rushed from my lungs and my legs buckled, no longer able to support my weight. But his hands were there, holding me up. I squeezed my eyes shut and a different kind of tears leaked out. I shook with relief. Because it wasn't _him_. This man wasn't my attacker. It was someone else. The sobs shook my body and I lent into him, not caring that he was a complete stranger. He rubbed my back in rhythmic circles, letting me cling to him.

His lips brushed my ear as he spoke, his voice soft, gentle and not the least bit threatening. "My name's Jacob. I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to be okay. You were attacked. I saved you and brought you here because you didn't want to be taken to the hospital."

I hardly even processed his words. I could only whisper. "It hurts. It hurts everywhere."

Jacob kissed my forehead. We were both acting so familiar, like we had known each other for years. Had I been thinking even remotely clearly I would have objected to any man, other than Edward, touching me like that.

"I know, baby." His lips brushed the length of my neck, planting almost-kisses all the way down to my collar bone. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm just going to take you back to bed so you can rest."

I nodded into his chest and he gingerly lifted me and tucked me in the bed like I was the most breakable thing in the world. He climbed on to the bed next to me, on top of the covers, and gave me his arm as a pillow.

I grunted as he adjusted his position to turn off the lamp. Every move he made sent stabbing pains through my body.

He groaned sympathetically. "I'll get you some painkillers."

"N-no," I said a little too loudly. "Stay with me… please."

He stared at me, silent for a moment, before nodding, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I felt weak. As the effects of the adrenalin faded, my eyes grew heavier, my injuries became more apparent. I couldn't think clearly.

"Sorry for hitting you." My words came out all slurred and muffled. I just hoped he understood.

He laughed softly. "You didn't hurt me. Now, sleep. I promise _nothing_ will hurt you. Nothing. You're safe, Bella. We can talk in the morning."

He stroked my hair and murmured in my ear. I didn't have the energy to listen. I fell asleep with dry cheeks because, finally, the tears had ceased to fall.

The sun woke me. How many times had I told Edward that he had to close the blinds properly? I clenched my eyes tighter against it, waiting for Edward's alarm to go off. And then I realised that Edward didn't snore. And someone was snoring right above my head. And I was lying on top of that someone's muscled chest.

I lifted my head, hoping like crazy that it was a dream. To no avail, of course. Jacob was so peaceful, he looked so innocent, I just wanted to… but I couldn't because Edward was the only person I was allowed to kiss awake. I was pressed up against him. And I was so very aware that he wasn't Edward. Edward was all lean muscle but Jacob was absolutely huge. Edward always smelt of some fancy cologne but Jacob smelt sort of outdoorsy and a bit like soap.

How could I have thought he was the one who had attacked me? I felt safer than ever with him. Maybe that was irrational but I couldn't help it. I just hoped things wouldn't be all weird between us. Because this wasn't exactly a normal situation. I sighed and rolled off him, grunting as the movement sent all kinds of pain up my body.

"Bella?" Jacob mumbled sleepily, squinting against the light.

"Um, morning." I smiled awkwardly, trying not to move too much.

He propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at me. "I'll make breakfast. And get you painkillers."

I couldn't help but grin back, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how freaking weird this whole thing was. "Um, thanks, Jacob."

His grin faded a bit when I smiled back. I frowned, I didn't think my smile was that bad.

Jacob bounded from the room, suddenly full of energy, to make breakfast. I hobbled out of bed, moaning like those women on T.V. who were having babies, to his mirror. I nearly died. My face… Oh Jesus.

I had a fat, cut lip, a nasty gash to the head and my right eye was beginning to blacken up. I tried to stay positive; I might be able to cover up the eye if I could get my hands on some makeup. My eyes continued down, cataloguing my injuries. My torso was entirely black and blue, as was my stomach, my hips, my legs. There were angry scratches all down my arms and legs and strange handprints around my wrists where he had grabbed me. I smiled in the mirror and realised why Jacob had been so horrified. My gums and teeth were all bloody. I sunk to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest, clenching my fists with the pain. I lent my head against my legs as a lump formed in my throat. I took a deep breath. My clothes smelled strange, kind of like… Jacob. _What the hell_? I lifted my head and stared at my knees. I wasn't wearing my clothes from last night.

Panicked swearwords were all that came to mind when I realised what that must mean. I yanked the shirt up and stared at my underwear. Well at least that was mine. I doubted he had taken it off because while guys were good at taking off bras, they were useless when it came to putting them on. I was clean, too. Like, with all the cuts, there should have been more blood—

"Okay, it's just toast, but at least I didn't burn it _and_ I brought you painkillers so— what's wrong?" Jacob tone changed immediately when he saw me staring dumbstruck at the shirt. He dumped my breakfast on his desk and strode over to me.

I tugged on the material and stared at him until he caught on. He blushed and ducked his head.

"I didn't like, see anything, okay. I promise I wasn't, you know, looking. It's just, uh, you were covered in blood and your clothes were completely ruined and—" he trailed off, running his hand through his hair and not meeting my eyes.

I believed him. I knew he wouldn't have done anything. I just knew… it was weird. Besides, if I had looked in the mirror this morning and seen myself covered in dried blood I would have lost it. I nodded; there wasn't anything to worry about with Jacob. Deciding to put him out of his misery, I changed the subject.

"So how come you didn't take me to the hospital? I'm glad you did, but I'm just curious."

Relieved I had let him off the hook, he sat down next to me. "Well you just kept saying not to call them and that you didn't want to go to a hospital. I didn't know what to do, I mean you were out cold, but you were talking so I just kind of... brought you here and hoped for the best."

I looked him in the eyes and placed my hands firmly on his shoulders, trying to convey my gratitude without moving too much. "Thank you. Thank you for listening."

"Why, though?"

"My mum died in a hospital when I was nine. Charlie, uh that's my dad, he never really got over it. He would blame everyone else so he wouldn't have to blame himself. He never trusted doctors and hospitals again. I guess it rubbed off on me."

"Your dad _was_ a cop?" He put emphasis on the word, picking up the past tense.

"Yeah." I looked down at my hands. "One day, he had a heart attack. I was at home and I called the ambulance. He screamed at me not to but I just didn't know what to do. He… he— they couldn't save him." I felt the tears come to my eyes. I blinked them back. I'd cried enough around Jacob.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"I don't blame the hospital. There wasn't anything they could do. But ever since then I've avoided them. Every time I've tried to go into one…" I shook my head. "Besides, I know a doctor anyway." I shrugged, showing I wasn't about to start bawling again. "And if you had of gone to the police then they would have sent me to the hospital regardless. And police… well they remind me of Charlie."

"So you're all alone."

"No, not quite."

Jacob nodded and then glanced at me. He opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again and scratched his head.

I tried not to smile. "Spit it out, Jacob."

"Okay, fine. But first, let's go with Jake, 'cause it's kind of strange being called Jacob."

"Jake," I confirmed.

"Okay, well." He cleared his throat. "What were you doing down there? That area, I mean."

I frowned slightly, _that _was the question he was so worried about? I briefly explained the story, leaving some parts out. Well only one part, the Edward part. By the time I was finished Jake was grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't think you would be so excited to hear about me getting beaten up," I huffed.

He sobered immediately. "Sorry, I'm just glad you're not a prostitute."

"_What_?"

He gave me a totally innocent look. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes, deciding to leave that one well alone.

"I suppose you're going to want me to go get your car, then?" he offered.

"How would you do that?"

"I'm a mechanic, I own a garage pretty much around the corner. I can go down and pick up your car with the truck if you remember where you left it? Free of charge, too. After all, what kind of superhero would I be if I made you pay me at the end of it?"

I smirked. "So now you're a superhero?"

"Yeah, minus the undies on the outside. The cape I'm pretty sure I can pull off." He jumped to his feet and flourished an imaginary cape.

He lifted me to my feet and I swatted him playfully on the head before writing down where my car was.

"Now, be a good girl and eat your breakfast and take your drugs. I won't be long, twenty minutes, tops. Oh and you can use my cell to call someone if you want. It's in the kitchen. And your bag is in the bathroom somewhere."

After fussing over me a bit more, he left. The apartment felt empty. It was strange, I felt like I knew Jake, but I didn't. I shouldn't have just allowed him to go and get my car. I shook my head. He'd looked after me when even though I was a stranger. I owed him some trust. I groaned. I had to call Edward. I should have done it last night. He would be going crazy.

I wandered into the kitchen, toast in hand, and surveyed the damage I had done last night. Stuff was all over the floor; stuff that would have been on the table if I hadn't knocked it over. I began trying to pick things up but I just couldn't do anything until the painkillers started working.

Jake's phone was on the bench. I stared at it, hoping it would just tell me what to do. I really didn't want to call Edward. I didn't want to hear the anger and pain and worry and disappointment and everything else that would be crammed into his lovely voice. I didn't want to hear it because it would make me feel even worse. I groaned. Why was I so selfish? I snatched up the phone, but somehow my shaking hands turned Edward's number into Alice's.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Alice, it's Bella." I pulled the phone away from my ear as she screamed. And screamed and screamed. And then swore, which she rarely ever does, and demanded to know what happened. I couldn't get a word in.

I ended up just interrupting her, worrying about Jake's phone bill. "Alice! Shut up and listen. I need you to pick me up. I'll explain then." I made her write Jake's address down, I copied it from a set of keys hanging on the wall, hoping it was right. "Okay, so I'll see you soon?"

"Bella, I'm going to call Edward, he'll be right over. You have _no idea_ what he's been going through."

"No! No, Alice, stop! Please!" The line went dead. "_Shit_."

I paced up and down while I dialed Alice's number again. It was engaged. "_Shit_." Why didn't she just _listen_ to me? Edward was coming.

_And I didn't want him to see me like this_.

That was the real reason. He'd seen me at my worst; vomiting on the bathroom floor, that time when I went three days without a shower because I just couldn't be bothered, after I come back from my run, (okay fine walk,) the time when we were in bed and I had forgotten it was _that_ time of the month and— well yeah, he'd seen it all. But I didn't want him to see this.

I called Alice again. Still engaged. I slammed the cell back on the counter. With butterflies bouncing around in my stomach I slid into Jake's bed, facing away from the door, waiting for Edward.

xxx

_Jake_

I drove faster than I should have with Bella's car on the back of the truck. But I just had to get back to her. The way she looked huddled on the floor in my shirt— fuck, I liked it way more than I should have. And when she cried— Jesus, it did all this weird shit to me. I couldn't even fucking think properly.

I swerved into the station and left her car on the truck. I didn't have time to get the thing off. I'd said twenty minutes and it had already been fifteen. I ditched the truck and jumped back into my car. It took me three minutes to get back to my apartment. That was one hell of a record. I reckon the time it took me to run up the stairs was a fucking record too. I swung open the front door.

"Bella?" I yelled, letting her know it was just me.

There wasn't a reply.

I swore, slammed the door shut and began to panic, frantically searching the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. "_Bella_?"

Oh fuck.

When I saw her tiny frame curled up back in bed I closed my eyes and exhaled, leaning against the doorframe for support.

I crawled onto the bed and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, baby, are you okay?"

She nodded her head. Fuck, her injuries must be killing her but she couldn't have anymore painkillers for another few hours. I slid down and lay behind her, draping my arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck like a dickhead. She moaned, probably from the pain but, uh, a certain body part of mine took it differently. I hoped she didn't notice.

Something banged in the other room. I groaned, too comfortable to get up and investigate.

"Bella?"

Wait a second… that wasn't my voice…

"_Bella_?" the voice grew closer and a hell of a lot more anxious.

I sat up, muscles tensed, resting one hand on Bella's hip. She was holding her breath, not moving a muscle.

Some random guy who looked like a fucking deranged model exploded into the room, screaming Bella's name. Without even thinking I was on my feet, shoving him back against the wall, spitting out curses. He ignored me. That had never happened before. _No one_ ignored me. He was staring over my shoulder and just like someone had flicked a switch the fight went out of him. His freaky green eyes went all, I don't know, heartbroken or some shit. His body went limp, no longer straining to get closer to Bella.

"Bella?" his voice came out kind of strangled.

I frowned and glanced over my shoulder, hoping Bella would tell me what the fuck was going on. She wasn't even looking, she remained lying on the bed, facing the wall. I gritted my teeth and released him when it looked like he wasn't going to start attacking people. But I still kept between him and Bella. No fucking way was he touching her.

I scanned him quickly, trying not to be too pissed at how man-pretty he was. His fancy, expensive looking suit was all crumpled and his bronze hair was sticking out everywhere. I was taller and had a shit load more muscle but there was something about him that looked like he could fight if he had to.

He took a small step forward, not even glancing at me when I moved back in front of him.

"Bella, sweetheart? Please, tell me this isn't what it looks like. Tell me you're not in another guy's bed. Bella, _please_." He drew in a shaky breath.

Okay this was fucking weird, what the hell was going on?

He moved forward again, and I was there, blocking his path. He threw a furious glance at me before turning his gaze back to Bella.

"Can you tell your," he clenched his jaw, "_other_ boyfriend to get out of my way?"

After a moment Bella whispered, "Jake, let him through."

I hesitated before stepping aside. I was close enough that I could haul him back if I had to.

His face hardened. "Bella, I was going to give you something last night." He closed his eyes. "But you were to busy in some other guy's bed."

Bella's body began to shake but she didn't turn around.

The guy waited, and the longer he went without receiving an answer, the more desperate, shattered, destroyed, tortured his face became. The pain was just so obvious, I wanted to look away. If he had stayed any longer I would have had to. After giving Bella one more pleading glance, he placed something gently on the bed, turned on his heel and left, utterly dejected. Bella didn't move until she heard the front door slam shut. Slowly, she sat up, not even noticing the tears that ran down her cheeks. My heart clenched. I wanted to walk toward her, to comfort her but this guy… what the fuck was I supposed to do?

Slowly, treating whatever he had thrown on the bed like it was a bomb, she picked it up. Bella stared at it, her face going completely white. So quickly I hardly saw it, she dropped it like it had burned her and curled into a ball, her body shuddering with loud, painful sobs.

Cautiously, I edged forward. On the bed in a fancy box lay a ring. A ring with the biggest mother-fucking diamond I had ever seen. Holy fucking shit. Bella was kind of engaged. But_ I _wanted her. I stood, frozen, unsure whether I could comfort Bella when I wanted comfort myself. How could I tell her it was all going to be okay with what's-his-face when I was hoping like fucking hell that it wouldn't be? I lent against the wall and slid down, resting my head in my hands, wishing that I had gotten to her first.

**Now, I know it's not exactly correct to be switching POVs mid-chapter in first person but I just think it works better this way. And I can't go too long without writing Jake. He's much more fun than Bella. Mmmm swearwords.  
Many, many hugs and kisses for reading. Many, many more if you review :)**


	3. And Then Things Got Messy

**Again, a huge thanks to everyone who favourited, put this on alert and especially reviewed! You guys are amazing and you make me want to type like crazy. (Just trying to subtly suggest that more reviews will mean faster updates :P ) And thanks to everyone who just takes the time to read. **

**Chapter Three: And Then Things Got Messy**

_**Jake **_

The front door clicked open. _Again_. I swear if that fucking bastard was back I would smash him into so many pieces that there wouldn't _be_ a 'him' anymore.

"Jake, did you realise that one pissed off ranga just full on like, exploded from your apartment? What did you do? Break his heart?" The front door slammed shut.

I groaned into my hands. I could practically _hear_ the smirk on his stupid face. Why couldn't he just fuck off instead of nosing his way into everything like an old lady… or a curious dog. Or a curious old lady dog. The corners of my mouth twitched as I imagined that. Wait, what the fuck was I on? I shook my head, trying to get those stupid images out of my mind.

"Jake what's with all this Diet Coke shit in your fridge? Trying to lose a few, hey? I reckon you need it."

"Seth, get the fuck out of the fridge!" I yelled from my position on the floor, not caring enough to stand.

"Don't worry," he called back, still rummaging in the fridge. "I found a normal one."

Bella had sat up hastily at the mention of company, rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly. I wished I knew what was going through her mind. I rested my head on my hands, trying to make sense of everything, trying to work out where I fitted into Bella's life… trying to work out if I had a place at all.

From the corner of my eye I saw Seth's massive feet stomp into the room. I turned my head slightly to give him my most withering glare. He wasn't ruffled in the least, he looked from Bella, to me, back to Bella, back to me. Just like a confused old lady dog. I snorted. After a moment of thought, he dropped down, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Well this is fun," he decided to point out.

The fact that no one answered didn't seem to concern him. "What are we all doing exactly?"

Still, neither Bella or I made any move to answer him.

"Well you look better than last night," he said to Bella. "I'm glad you're not dead." Seth suddenly sat up straighter, I narrowed my eyes as he continued. "Your face is pretty messed up, what about the rest of you? Can I see?"

Bella hid behind her hair, a delicate blush sweeping her cheeks.

"Seth, can you shut the fuck up?" I hissed.

"Jake, dude, calm down, I just wanna see." He looked back at Bella. "Oh hey, what's your name?"

"Bella." She smiled awkwardly.

I couldn't take it any longer. The worse thing that could happen was that she would push me away, right? If that fucking happened I— I didn't know what I'd do. I climbed into the bed with her and gathered her in my arms. She rested her head on my chest and I tightened my arms slightly, wishing she wasn't so bruised because then I could have held her that much tighter. I kissed the top of her head, not able to help myself and rubbed soothing circles on her back. If anything, my touch seemed to calm her. But that might have just been wistful thinking. I remembered Seth was standing there, watching. I looked up and his head was cocked to the side, his mouth wide open. He looked ridiculous.

"What… the… fuck?" He frowned, utterly confused.

I smirked and bent down to kiss her head again, loving that right now, I could pretend that she was mine. I glanced up, now getting annoyed that Seth wasn't taking a hint. I nodded toward the door but he didn't even notice, he was too busy ogling Bella. Whether that was due to her injuries or he had realised how beautiful she was in spite of them, I didn't care.

"Seth," I growled, "get the fuck out of my apartment."

He threw me a dirty look. "Why? I've got nothing else to do."

I gritted my teeth. "Go to the shop and get Bella's car off the back of the truck." When he didn't move I raised an eyebrow. "Or you're fired."

He rolled his eyes. "Bye, Bella. See you later."

Bella mumbled a reply into my chest. I felt a rush of warmth toward her, she was still trying to be polite to that dick.

He slammed the door on his way out.

I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. I wanted answers and I wanted to know whether or not I was allowed to find him and beat the crap out of the red head. "Bella, who was that guy? The redhead. Did you know him?" I asked as softly as I could when really, I wanted to chuck stuff around and demand that she never saw him again.

I felt her take a deep breath. "He's my… he was my— I don't know what he is anymore."

"So, he's your… boyfriend?" Calm, Jake. Calm. No need to go psycho and jealous and shit.

She sniffed. "Yeah. Well he was. Now, I don't know."

"Why didn't you, you know, tell him what actually happened?" I asked hesitantly.

She was silent for so long I thought she wasn't going to answer. "I just didn't want him to see me like this. He wasn't supposed to come. Alice was. Then she called him and I just- I couldn't. I wasn't ready." She twisted her hands around in her lap. "I don't want him to see me like this and if I told him what happened I was worried he would over react and attack _you_." She closed her eyes.

Hope spread through my body like wildfire. She didn't tell him because she didn't want me to get hurt. Surely that meant something? But then, maybe she hadn't meant it like that? Maybe she just thought I was incapable of fighting that guy off? Fuck, why were girls so confusing?

"Thank you, Jake. For everything. If you hadn't come…"

I clenched my jaw. "If I had come sooner you wouldn't be like this."

Her beautiful brown eyes widened. "What? Are you seriously blaming yourself? Jake, come on! You _saved_ me! You couldn't have done anything more!"

I stayed silent. There was a whole list of things I could have done differently.

She smacked my arm. I looked down at her, astonished.

"So now I'm being punished?" I pouted, something I hadn't done since I was a kid trying to get out of trouble.

She smirked. "Yes."

I sighed, silently thankful our conversation was taking a lighter turn. "I suppose I'll have to convince you not to punish me then."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

I pretended to think. Then I lent closer, my lips brushing her ear. "With my magic powers."

"Your superman-minus-the-undies superpowers?"

I nodded seriously. "Those and also my… uh…" Shit, I needed a sexy superpower that wasn't creepy like 'I can see through your clothes'. Except thinking about that made me think about seeing through Bella's clothes and _that_ was just altogether distracting.

Her smirk widened.

Well I was just completely out of things to say. So I did something that never failed. Well it didn't fail with little kids. I lowered her down onto the bed, grinned wickedly as I pinned her arms, ignored her laughing protests, pulled up her shirt and blew a massive raspberry on her stomach.

She giggled like crazy and kicked out at me. I copped a few to the gut so I bent down and blew another one.

It was then, much too late, that I remembered that she had been fucking beaten up. I jerked back, holding my breath. She grinned up at me, and I exhaled, relieved. Before I could even begin to apoligise, I was flat on my back and she was straddling me, a giant smirk on her face.

I held my hands up in mock surrender.

She tilted her head to the side. "So, where are all those magical powers you were talking about?"

"I think you scared them away."

"Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet."

And then she tickled me. And I was screwed.

In a few minutes we were reduced to a panting, laughing mess. Sweaty as well, in my case. It was almost as if we had— but we still had our clothes on. So not really. I cleared my throat.

After a comfortable silence, Bella turned to me and grimaced. I guess that had actually hurt her more than she had let on. Fuck, I was an idiot.

She looked down. "I should probably get going. If you don't mind could I borrow your cell?"

I jerked upright and my arms wound their way around her waist, tightening reflexively. "Bella, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I… I don't want you to go. Besides, I'm currently holding your car hostage."

She smiled. "It's okay, you've helped me so much, Jake. But don't worry, I'll find some way to thank you."

I brightened at the thought of that. Did that mean I would see her again? Not that I wanted her to leave at all. I just wanted to stay with her for as long as I could. But if she wanted to go home… "Do you want me to give you a lift home, then?"

She shook her head. "I can't go home."

I narrowed my eyes. Would the red-head be waiting there or something? Maybe I should insist that she stayed with me. Otherwise I would camp outside her door and make sure he didn't get anywhere near her— just like a good stalker. "Why can't you go home?"

"I live with Edward." She sighed. "I don't want to see him just yet."

Edward. What a stupid name. Stupid name for a stupid guy. I guess it suited him them. Fuck you, Edward.

"Well, where are you going to stay? Bella, you can stay here. I'd really like it if you stayed." I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

She ducked her head, thinking. Fuck, I hoped she said yes.

"Jake, I don't want to impose any more than I already have," she said eventually.

I wanted to argue but I didn't want to seem like a desperate/stalker/weirdo, so I just nodded and went to find my phone.

xxx

_**Bella**_

For once, Rose hadn't uttered a single complaint at being woken up so early on a Sunday. There must have been something in my voice that warned her off it. I had given her minimal details on the phone and she hadn't asked for more. I should have called her in the first place. I loved Alice, but Rose just got things done just as efficiently minus all the fuss.

She picked me up from Jake's. When he had opened the door for Rose, I had been cowering behind him, in my ruined dress and bag from last night, nervous as anything. Rose had looked me up and down, pushed up her sleeves, cracked her knuckles and would have knocked Jake out cold if I hadn't stepped in.

On the way back to Rose's we stopped at Jake's shop so I could fill out forms regarding my car. Jake wanted two contact numbers. I pursed my lips and wrote down my cell number followed by the number for my apartment. I made it very clear, in the form of underlining, circling, bold writing, arrows and— well you get the idea— that they were _not_ to call my apartment. I didn't want Edward coming to Jake's work. There were other reasons as well, but I just didn't have the energy to think about it.

Getting back to Rose's was the best feeling I'd felt since— I stopped myself. I had just been about to think 'since I woke up in Jake's arms.' Which I wasn't going to think. I gritted my teeth and slumped down on her couch.

"What's wrong, Bells? You look constipated." Rose said, her heart not completely in the teasing.

I shrugged and she disappeared into her room, emerging again holding sweatpants and a hoodie; clothes I thought she wouldn't be caught dead owning. I raised my eyebrows and she narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Maybe I bought them for you?" She chucked them at me, holding back a smile.

I sniggered, not believing her for a second, and gratefully pulled the clothes on right in front of her. Rose slid onto the couch opposite me, looking completely at home in her expensive modern apartment in her expensive, fashionable clothes. I looked like a homeless person who had just broken and entered. But whatever.

"Bella, tell me everything that happened. And then you have to tell me who I have to kill."

I looked at her doubtfully. While I was sure she was completely capable of killing someone, her fear of breaking a nail would probably get the better of her.

She tossed her hair. "Okay fine, so I'd hire someone to do it. It's the thought that counts."

I decided not to comment and repeated the whole story, leaving out the Jacob parts that I was so thoroughly confused about. I wondered how many times I was going to have to tell this story.

"Jesus, Bella," she said when I finished, "you get to have all the fun."

I glared.

She shrugged. "Look at the positive side, you got rescued by a super hot, tanked guy, got to spend the night in his bed while he waited on you _and_ you get to call in sick tomorrow. Sure, you got beaten up and your boyfriend thinks you were cheating on him and has canceled his proposal, but all those things can be fixed! So really, it's mostly positive."

I rolled my eyes at how smug she looked after her little speech.

"All you have to do is go and explain to Edward and you can have make-up sex all week."

I blushed and glowered. "Shut up, Rose."

"Hell, you could probably have make-up sex all month."

I sighed. This was when I needed Alice. "Okay, I really want to have a shower, Rose."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll call Em and get him to get Edward out of your apartment so I can sneak in and get your stuff. Where are your keys?"

"My bag," I yelled as I shut myself in her bathroom and closed my eyes, leaning against the counter.

I needed time to take it in. I needed alone time. I needed to figure something out. I turned the shower on and began stripping. I loved Edward. There wasn't a doubt in my mind about that. And his voice when he thought I had been cheating sent my insides crawling. But that was the thing; I never doubted my love for him, and his for me, but obviously he wasn't so sure. He hadn't trusted me. He had assumed that I had been sleeping with Jake. I stepped inside the shower, groaning as the pounding hot water hit my tender skin. I couldn't imagine a life without Edward. I had wanted to turn around so badly when he had come to Jake's, but I just couldn't move. I had been completely stuck. And I didn't want him to see me. I wanted to be beautiful to him. I wanted to be my best for him. While I didn't doubt my feelings for Edward in the slightest, my feelings for Jake… I didn't know. I didn't understand it. I _loved_ Edward. But the feel of Jake's lips on my stomach, even though it had hurt like a bitch and when he touched me and when I touched him… it did all kinds of crazy things to my body. I picked up one of Rose's shampoo bottles at random and dumped a whole lot of it on my hair.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella, it's Alice. I'm coming in."

I moaned. There went my time to think. How had she gotten here so quickly anyway? I glared at the shower head as if it was its fault. Thanking whoever decided on the frosted shower screen, I continued washing my hair, trying to ignore her. She let herself in and sat on the toilet.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. Rose told me everything. I just didn't think. I was so excited to hear from you, I didn't listen. You have no idea what we were going through…"

"Alice, it's okay, really." I didn't want anyone else angry at me. I needed my friends on my side, even thought I wanted to blame her just a bit for what Edward had seen.

"Really?" I could see her grinning even through the glass.

"Really."

"I'm going to make it up to you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going to stay? You can stay with me! Please, Bella? That would be so fun! Like a constant sleepover!" Honestly, sometimes she was just like a school girl.

"I was thinking of staying with Rose, actually. Alice, you live with Jaz. And Rose is by herself. I'd feel more comfortable knowing a guy wasn't going to burst in on me in the bathroom."

Alice huffed.

When I said Rose was on her own, she wasn't really. Emmett, her long-time boyfriend practically lived here but he did have his own apartment because Rose insisted she wasn't going to become 'all dependant.' I smiled fondly at how stubborn she was. At least we could get rid of Emmett. Unlike Jaz, who had to be forced from Alice's side.

I stuck my hand out of the shower and Alice gave me a towel. I made sure I was all covered and stepped out.

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'O.'

I grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

She grabbed another towel and rubbed the steam off the mirror. I stared at my reflection. Holy shit. How could it have gotten worse?

"It'll heal," Alice said, not sounding convinced.

"Yeah." I sighed and turned away from the mirror.

For the next few days I moped around Rose's house. I had called in sick to work, letting Angela that I wouldn't be able to come in for the next few days. She accepted my brief explanation and assured me that she would be able to find part time girls to help her with her receptionist work. As glad I was that I didn't have to face the questions about my appearance from the people at work, it also mean that I didn't have to see Edward. Bonus.

I worked as a receptionist at Edward and Jasper's law firm. Don't judge me! It could have been worse, I could have been his secretary. Alice met Jasper when she had visited me and he had busted us eating pizza at the front desk. Emmett was a star quarterback who came to Edward and Jaz trying to sue the girl who has been running her hands all over his precious sports car while he had been in the gym. That girl was Rose. Needless to say they ended up doing another three letter word that started with 'S'. That was, after I had convinced him not to sue one of my best friends. Rose, Alice and I had been together since college and I knew that in the unlikely event that he did manage to sue her, she would have had to sell one of _her_ fancy sport cars and then she would have been a pain in the ass to live with.

It was a relief to get the call on Wednesday from Seth telling me that I could come in and pick my car up. I just wanted to get out of the house. I was nervous as hell about going out in public looking the way I did. Most of my bruises were still a horrible black colour, but some had morphed into an attractive yellow. And by attractive I meant disgusting and by yellow I mean mustard-coloured vomit. If anything, they were getting worse.

I called a cab. I wasn't in the mood for public transport. While I waited I threw on leggings, converse shoes and my favourite hoodie that was so big the sleeves slid down my arms if I lifted them too high. And then I stacked on the make-up. As thick as I could without adding extra inches to my face. I must have done four layers of different foundations. I looked ridiculously pale but at least you couldn't see the bruises until you got close.

I paid the driver and left him a generous tip, mostly because he hadn't mentioned my strange appearance and partly because he drove in a way that didn't make me want to throw up. I figured I'd had enough scares for a while.

Seth rushed up to me, all smiles. He politely said I looked better before, only to ruin in by laughing it off and comparing me to a vampire. Then launched into a speech in which my only possible response was to nod. I wasn't even one hundred per cent sure that he was speaking English. He was speaking car language. Or engine language. Or possibly Dutch.

I didn't get a word of it. I should have brought Rose. She could have translated. He led me into the garage where my car was parked and popped the hood. I made a note to find out how he did that. He was pointing to things and naming them and it was making my head spin. My only option was to memorize as much of what he said as I could, excuse myself to the bathroom and Google what he said on my phone. But I couldn't be bothered so I nodded away.

"Bella?" I froze. Seth kept talking, completely immersed in fan belts or jam belts or something.

I felt him move toward me. It had been like this since I had met him. The electricity that jumped between our skin gave me goose bumps. He gently placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked carefully.

"I got a message saying your car was ready to be picked up," he replied coolly.

What the _fuck_? What idiot wasn't able to read what I had written on my form? "Who called you?"

"Um, Seth, I think."

I was so angry I couldn't even form the insults in my mind. I settled for glaring daggers at Seth's back. He was still trying to educate me about the mysterious ways of motors.

"Bella, we need to talk." His tone was calm, bordering on indifferent. But even without looking I knew his emerald eyes would be burning with the emotions his voice hid. If emerald eyes could burn, that was. Though if you could see Edward's, I was sure that you would agree there wasn't a better description.

I didn't turn around. From this close he would see. He would know something was wrong.

"So you're just going to ignore me? Bella, don't be childish." He sounded pained.

I whirled around, no longer able to stand it. "Me? _I'm _childish? You're the one who stormed out without waiting for me to explain!"

"You wouldn't even look at me! What was I supposed to think?"

"You should have trusted me instead of jumping to conclusions," I whispered, rubbing my temples, hiding behind my hands. I couldn't look into his eyes. Everything I had tried to avoid was shining there and I could give him the answers he wanted, I could make it all go away. I just had to spit it out.

Edward's breath caught. I glanced up and saw that his guards were down, his face horrified. "Bella—"

I looked down. My sleeves had slipped back, showing my battered forearms. Oh shit. I yanked the sleeves down but Edward's face…

It looked like he was having trouble speaking. He was barely containing himself. "Who… did this… to you."

I moved forward and held his arms. "Edward, calm down."

His face made me want to back away. I had never been frightened of Edward before. He looked murderous. And he didn't appear to have heard a word I said.

"Was it _him_?" Desperation was all over his face. He looked like he would to do whatever he had to in order to protect me.

"Edward, please, you don't know what happened. Calm down, I'll explain!"

"Are there more bruises? Bella, love, tell me. _Did he do this to you_?"

"Hey, Bella! I was just about to call you," Jake strode into the garage, carrying a metal thing, a part of I car I assumed, with a big grin on his face.

I took one glance and wanted to scream at him to get out. I didn't have time. Edward didn't even think. Before I could do a thing to stop him, he had Jake shoved up against the car and punched him once, twice, three times.

"No! Edward, stop! _Stop_!" I tried to get between them, shoving at both their chests.

Jake started fighting back. I swore. Seth got involved though I wasn't sure f he was on my side or egging them on. I was shoved back. Edward's arm was extended, holding me behind him. He was fighting with one arm against two massive men.

"Stop! Stop! _Stop_!" My cries fell on deaf ears.

Edward threw punch after punch and received double back. I tried to get away from him, to find help, so that he could stop protecting me and protect himself. By shielding me, he was leaving himself open to attack. Edward received a blow to the head. I felt the force of it jar his entire body. My heart stopped, my screams were caught in my throat.

The man I loved fell before me and I reached out, trying to steady his fall. The adrenalin pumping around my body brought everything into sharp focus. His weight forced me down and the concrete floor rushed toward me. I noticed old oil stains and miniscule cracks before my head smacked against it with a sickening crunch.

Everything went black.

**Well I hope you liked that one too. Leave me your thoughts. Do you like it? Which bits do you like/don't like? Something you wished was different? Tell me anything and I'll love you! Thanks for sticking with me so far!  
Alex  
xoxo**


	4. Shut Up and Listen

**I'm going to say it again, and again and probably after that too. People who favourited, put this on alert and **_**especially **_**reviewed, I'd happily turn into Jake or Edward and hug (kiss?) you silly. Thank you! I think most of you think Edward's a bit of an ass right now, I hope this redeems him a little bit in this chapter. Reviews when you're done? **

**Chapter Four: Shut Up and Listen**

_**Bella**_

I pried my eyes open, memories from the last couple of minutes flooding back. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings. I blinked, realizing that I was lying with my head in Edward's lap; his beautiful, concerned face was all I could see.

"Bella, thank God. I'm so, so sorry. Are you dizzy? Disoriented?" Edward's hands gently caressed my face, searching for new injuries.

Jake's head pushed its way into my line of sight. "Bella? You're okay. _Are_ you okay?"

Before I could answer either of them, Seth appeared two centimeters from my nose, having shoved his face between mine and Edward's. I went cross-eyed just trying to look at him. "You right?" His hot breath washed over my face and I barely resisted screwing up my nose in distaste.

I needed space. "Okay, everyone move. Out of my way." I pushed Seth back and scrambled up from Edward's lap. I ignored the wave of dizziness, sure it would pass. "I'm completely fine. No need to worry. I've had worse." Jake winced at the last part.

I was sick of this. I needed to toughen the hell up and explain so they wouldn't start fighting again. I took a deep breath and took charge. "Edward, I need to talk to you. Jake, stay right where you are. Seth, go away." I yanked open the car door and signaled for Edward to get in.

I strode around to the other side, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. Once I was settled in the seat, my mind went blank. Where the hell did I start? Edward sat silently, staring straight ahead, waiting for me to speak.

"Okay, it wasn't what it looked like." I cringed; I couldn't have picked a worse, more clichéd line to start with. Edward looked like he was about to jump out of the car without even hearing me out. I causally brushed my hand over the lock button and _accidentally _locked us both in before hurrying on. "On Saturday night, on the way to the restaurant, the car broke down."

He nodded, his face frustratingly blank.

"I went to call you, but my cell died. So I decided to walk."

I could tell he was forcing himself to hold back from lecturing me about such a stupid decision. I just wished he would give me a clue as to how he was feeling, something that would let me know if he believed me or not because the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous my story sounded.

"I got lost and I was trying to find a pay phone. Then…" I took a shaky breath. Edward tensed. "Then, a man, he was drunk or high, maybe both, started talking to me, but I didn't listen. So he—" I clenched my fists, not anticipating how hard it would be to relive that night. "He beat me up."

Edward growled. I didn't look at him, I couldn't see anything but the man's face. Where my memory failed, my imagination filled in details, resulting in a terror of a man. I could _feel_ his punches all over again. Gritting my teeth, fighting off the memories, I continued. "Jacob didn't hurt me. He _saved_ me, Edward. I told him not to take me to the hospital, I begged him. He listened. He took me to his house and let me stay the night. He slept in a _chair_." For some of the night anyway. "I was confused and I wasn't thinking straight. I should have called you as soon as I got the chance. The next morning, when I saw my reflection… I just, I didn't want _you_ to see me like that. So I called Alice, but she called you then you were there and I just freaked out and I couldn't tell you and things got _way_ out of hand and I'm just _so_ sorry." I finished completely out of breath.

He still wouldn't look at me, I _still _couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Edward? Please say something."

He unlocked the car, his jaw tight, threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

I sagged against the seat. If he didn't believe me then I would let him go. I swallowed, trying to clear the lump in my throat. Stupid fucking lump.

Edward stalked toward Jacob, who stood up straighter, narrowing his eyes and changing his stance slightly so he was in a better position to defend himself. Oh shit, they couldn't fight again. Warily, I got out of the car and approached them. No one said anything. They were locked in some intense stare-off. Cue the eye rolling. Slowly, Edward extended his arm, holding out his hand. Jacob relaxed slightly, and shook it firmly. They continued trying to stare each other down and attempting to crush each other's fingers. Neither winced. I figured it was time to break the testosterone stand-off. I cleared my throat.

Edward withdrew his hand first and Jake smirked, seeming to think he had just one some kind of war.

"Thank you for what you did. For helping her when I should have." No one could doubt the sincerity in Edward's voice. He turned to me. "Bella, I would say sorry a million times over, more if you wanted, if I thought that would make you forgive me for being such a fucking ass. But I know you, and I know it's going to take more than that. I trust you. I believe you. I believed you on Sunday, I believe you now. But when I saw you in his bed I freaked out. I couldn't think. The second I left his apartment I wanted to turn around but I had a feeling that would have made things worse. I've wanted to talk to you, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me. When I got the call about your car I thought that this would give me the opportunity, a reason, to talk to you." He shook his head. "I imagined this going better."

I wanted to rush to his side, to kiss him, make it better. I wanted to tell him I forgave him too, because I did. He hadn't done anything that I couldn't forgive. This was just a massive, huge, gigantic, fucked-up misunderstanding. I opened my mouth to tell him so. Except that wasn't what came out. "Edward, I…I can't come home just yet." _What_?

Edward closed his eyes and took a few slow breaths. When he opened them, his face was blank but he couldn't hide what was in his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to ask who I was staying with, when I was coming home, if I still loved him, if he was forgiven, but he didn't. And I was grateful, because I wasn't sure of the answers myself.

"Okay." He moved tantalizingly close to me. I couldn't tear my eyes from his. "Bella, I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry a million times over. I will do anything to fix this. Take as much time as you need." His lips brushed my forehead and he walked away without looking back.

I lent against the car, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep.

Jake approached me cautiously. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile. "Yeah. No. Maybe. I don't know. I'm just tired."

He handed me the car keys wordlessly.

"Jake, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all this."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to get caught up in it either, Bella. It's no one's fault. And I think we've used up our 'sorry' quota for the year. So enough of that. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Thanks, Jake."

He smiled. "No worries, Bells. You right to drive home? That was quite a bang to the head."

"I'm fine. Just tired." I handed him my cell. "Here, put your number in." I could have found it in Rose's or Alice's phones but I'd rather him know I had it. He gave me his to do the same. "I'll be calling you soon," I warned him. "I haven't forgotten that I need to thank you properly."

A slow smile spread over his face, showing his perfect, white teeth. "Drive safe, Bells."

xxx

_**Jake**_

Why had I let her drive away without suggesting multiple times that she stay with me? Oh, because I was going for the I'm-definitely-not-stalking-you angle. Even though I really, really, _really_ wanted to stalk her. Holy shit. What had I just said? I was losing it.

"You love her, don't you?" Seth appeared from wherever he had been hiding in order to eavesdrop.

"Of course I don't, Seth. I haven't even known her a week." Did I? Was I in love with Bella? Oh shit.

"So? What about the whole love at first sight stuff?"

"Maybe I don't believe in that."

"Maybe you just have to meet the right person to make you believe. And you just let her drive away."

I sighed, resigned. "Seth, she's practically engaged. How can I compete with him? The rock that he bought her was the size of a fucking planet."

Seth was quiet a moment as he turned that over in his head. Evidently, he came to the conclusion that the rock was not, in fact, the size of a planet, and didn't ask me anything more about it. What he came out with was worse. "She's not engaged. He hasn't even asked her yet. He just told her that he was _going_ to ask her. I think you should beat him. Get in first."

I froze. "Seth, what exactly are you trying to suggest?"

"Ask her to marry you," he said casually, not seeing the panic that that statement roused.

"Seth, I can't just ask her to marry me! You can't just ask someone to marry you on the basis of 'getting in first!'" Can you? Should I actually propose?

He shrugged. "Sure you can. Just go up to her and be like, wanna marry me?"

"Who's marrying who?" Quil shouted. Embry and Quil had finally turned up for work. I sighed with relief. Maybe they would have advice that wasn't just 'propose'.

"I told you there was something going on between them!" Quil smirked, elbowing Embry. "Ever since Seth moved into his building I've been saying something was up!"

Embry looked between Seth and I, eyes wide. "Jake, you're actually— you're marrying Seth?"

I literally ran as far as I could, within the confines of the garage, away from Seth. "No. No, no. _Fuck no_."

Relief was obvious on Embry's face. Quil however, looked slightly disappointed. I didn't want to think about what that meant.

Seth explained what had happened the last few days. Quil and Embry looked even more shocked than they did when they thought I was marrying Seth. What the fuck, since when did people think I was gay?

"Well at least that explains why he's been so fucking weird the last few days." Quil smirked. "Jake, man you need to get laid."

I glared daggers.

Embry interrupted before I could retaliate. "I don't get how this relates to the proposal stuff."

I gritted my teeth. "Seth suggested that I propose to Bella before Edward gets another chance."

The two of them just stared, dumbstruck, while Seth nodded enthusiastically.

After a long, shocked silence, they both burst out laughing.

"Jake, man, no way can—" Quil couldn't continue, overcome by laughter.

Embry picked up where he left off. "No way can you propose. Love or not, you don't know her!"

Quil nodded vehemently, leaning against the garage wall for support. "I can't believe you're even listening to Seth! That's ridiculous! You know he was dropped repeatedly on his head as a baby."

"Yeah," Embry agreed, "because we were the ones dropping him."

I smothered a smile. Seth frowned.

"Seth, man, get out of here. You're done for the day anyway." Quil smacked him on the back, shoving him towards the exit.

As Seth left, blinking stupidly, Quil and Embry were practically rolling around on the floor.

"Poor kid," Embry gasped.

I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for them to get a grip.

"Sorry, man." Quil managed to get out, trying to pull himself together.

I didn't bother waiting any longer. "What do you think I should do?"

"Did you actually consider proposing? Even for just a second?" Embry asked.

I nodded stiffly.

Quil and Embry shared a look, as if suddenly realizing this was more serious than they thought. They sobered up pretty fucking quick after that.

"Whatever you do, don't propose. That would just freak her out. And it would be stupid. You hardly even know each other."

I nodded, accepting Embry's advice.

"You have to do something big that's not a proposal. You haven't even told her you like her, have you? Which means whatever you do has to let her know that too. Other than that, I've got nothing." Quil shrugged apologetically.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "That's all you've got? Come on, Quil. You must have done something romantic for Claire!"

He looked slightly guilty. "I've never had to. It's always just worked with us, y'know?"

"Okay, well I'm out of here. I'll think of something." I tried to convince myself as much as them. "And if I don't, I there's only one more person I can ask."

Quil grinned evilly. "Say hi to Leah for me."

xxx

_**Bella**_

I hadn't seen or spoken to Edward since Wednesday. It was weird thinking that if the stupid car hadn't broken down exactly a week ago, I could be engaged. A week ago, I would have said yes. But if Edward asked me now, even though I wasn't the slightest bit angry, I wasn't sure what my answer would be. There was something that made me feel weird about saying yes.

I stared at the phone. I was home alone at Rose's after I had insisted that they all go out. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had gone with them. I didn't feel comfortable going out in the dark just yet. The only problem was, I didn't feel comfortable staying home alone in the dark either. Why was I so pathetic? Nothing was going to get me in Rose's expensive apartment. It was about as secure as you could get.

That's it. I was calling him. I had a perfectly good excuse. I had to thank him. Even if it was simple. I dialed quickly, not giving myself a chance to back out.

"Hello?" I could hardly hear him over the drunken laughter and pounding music.

It was Saturday night. Of _course_ he was out. I was so stupid. "Jake, hi, it's Bella."

"Bella, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. But it sounds like you're busy, so don't worry about it."

The music dulled and was replaced with traffic noises. "No, I'm not busy at all. What did you have in mind?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to take him away from his friends.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry." What the hell, if he didn't want to talk to me he wouldn't have answered the phone and if that was a mistake he could have said he was busy. "Well if you're sure, I was thinking maybe I could thank you over a movie marathon?" I chewed on my lip.

"Sure," he answered immediately. "What's your address? I'll pick up dinner on the way."

"Isn't it a little late for dinner?" I grinned my head off because he couldn't see.

"It's never too late for take away Chinese."

I laughed and gave him Rose's address. He said he'd be knocking on my door in around half an hour. I hung up. My heart was going way faster than it should have after just one phone call. Jake was coming over. I looked down at myself. _Shit_.

I dashed into my room and threw on some make-up. I examined my skin critically in the mirror. The bruises were fading more each day, though it would still be another week or so before they disappeared completely. I was getting pretty good at covering them though. I sprayed my favorite perfume on my wrists and neck and put it down. I paused, picked it up again and quickly sprayed some between my cleavage. Blushing, I threw on jeans and a cute cardi. Maybe I was too dressed up? I shook my head and told myself I didn't care what Jacob thought of my clothes.

The apartment was a mess. We'd been having sleepovers all week. This meant scattered items of clothing everywhere, lollies, chips and chocolate across the floor and down the sides of the couch and random lip glosses and other make-up items in strange places… like the kitchen sink.

I located the vacuum cleaner and sucked everything up. Well mostly everything. The doorbell rung and I cursed again. I gathered a pile of Alice's dirty underwear from under the coffee table and shoved it in the first place I could think of. The dishwasher.

I opened the door to a grinning Jake and greeted him breathlessly. Butterflies danced in my stomach. I was nervous. I hadn't felt these kind of nerves since my first few dates with Edward. Uh oh. What did _that_ mean?

Jake didn't give me much time to ponder it. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I pretty much got a bit of everything." He held up the two full bags of food.

I grinned and started to hand him bowls, plates and cups.

"Okay, Bells, I think that's enough."

"Fine, fine." I might have been just a _tad_ too enthusiastic.

We set our feast out on the coffee table and argued about who had to pick the movie after failing at choosing one together.

"As the host," I told Jake sternly, "I'm responsible for the entertainment."

"As the guest, I'm more important and should get to pick."

"Fine," I relented. "You can pick the first one, I'll pick the second."

I lent back on the couch while Jake sorted through Rose's huge DVD collection, satisfied with my decision. I used the opportunity to scoff as much food as I could while he wasn't looking. I may or may not have also admired his ass.

He picked some gory horror movie. I felt like throwing up when the bad guy slit open some random guy's stomach and slowly pulled out his intestines. I kept it in though. No point wasting the greasy calories. To punish him, I chose what had to be the most romantic movie in existence. Actually, romantic wasn't the right word. Corny, sappy, ridiculous or awkward would have worked better. I barely kept a straight face as Jake squirmed uncomfortably through it. He lasted fifteen minutes before pausing the horrible kissing scene and suggesting loudly that it was time for dessert.

I left Jake on the couch and rifled through the unfamiliar kitchen cupboards until I found two large mugs which I filled with vanilla ice-cream, Milo and Rose's secret stash of M&Ms. When I returned, Jake groaned in appreciation. He even tipped an imaginary hat. I reached for the remote and stared at the screen.

"Jake, I don't think that's where I paused it." In fact I knew that wasn't where I paused it. It was more than an hour ahead of where we had been. Sneaky bugger.

"Dunno what you're talking about," Jake managed to say with a mouthful of food.

I raised my eyebrows and he looked back innocently, ice-cream smeared across his face. I laughed and wiped it off. His tongue darted out and licked my fingers.

"No point wasting it." He shrugged. Was it my imagination or was he going slightly red? He changed the subject. "How come you put your ice-cream in cups?"

"Because I'm smart. This way, your hands don't freeze off holding the bowl."

He grinned at me. "You're so weird."

I feigned offence. "You're so…" _Hot_._ Amazing_._ Kissable_._ Sexy_. Holy crap where had that come from? Stupid brain. Damage control, Bella. Quick, think of something.

I plopped down on the couch, pretending to think, accidentally on purpose hitting the skip forward button on the remote.

"Oh no," he grinned. "You've lost the place. I was really enjoying that movie, too. Guess there's nothing we can do about that. Onto the next one."

"Don't worry, we can watch it all over again if you want," I said sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes.

He hurried to change the movie.

I don't remember at what point I fell asleep. It seemed like the very next second I was being gently shaken awake by Rose. I lifted my head from where it had been resting on Jake's shoulder. He was snoring quietly. I couldn't help but think that this was the second time I had woken up with him. The end credits were playing softly in the background.

"Is he going to be staying?" Rose whispered. "Do you want me to get him a blanket?"

I smiled, glad that I had her as a best friend. Most others would have demanded to know why I was asleep on the couch with a guy who wasn't Edward. Rose took it in her stride. She tended to live by the 'do whatever you want' rule.

I shook my head. I didn't think any of us wanted to deal with the awkward morning after.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it. Night, Bella."

I murmured goodnight in reply and watched her tip-toe to the bathroom.

I put the DVD away. I didn't really want to wake Jake up and kick him out. Thankfully, I didn't have to. I turned around and he was already sitting up, stretching.

"Good movie, that. I could tell just how into it you were when you fell asleep immediately," he yawned, picking up the dishes.

I scoffed. "You fell asleep too, remember."

"Yeah, but only when I got bored watching you sleep. You talk, you know."

I blushed. I didn't even bother asking what I had said. I had learnt with Edward that the less embarrassing scenario was the one where I didn't know what I had said. I followed Jake into the kitchen. Too late, I remembered what was in the dishwasher. He opened it and stared. I peeked over his shoulder and giggled.

"The good news is, it isn't mine," I whispered into his ear, turning my head so that I could see his face. I decided I really liked it when he blushed.

He laughed softly, placing the dishes on the bench. "I think I'll let you put these away."

"I think that's a good idea."

He turned to me. "I hope we can do this again,"

"Me too, Jake."

He moved forward and wrapped me up in a big, warm hug, holding me just a little bit longer, just a little bit tighter, than he should have. It wasn't long or tight enough. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

**Review and let me know what you think! What did you like/didn't like? Is this heading where you thought it was? Cause it's turning out a bit different than I originally thought. Also, who do you think or want Bella to choose? And does everyone still hate Edward? So many questions. Okay, I'll stop. The fact that you're reading means so much. Thank you! **


	5. I Bet You Forgot All About Me

**Reviewers, favouriters, alearters, I love you so much I have to make up new words to describe you. I just hope I spelled them right. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I've been super busy but I didn't want to get out of the habit of updating each weekend. Hearts for reading! (And reviewing!) **

**Chapter Five: I Bet You Forgot All About Me**

_**Jake**_

"Leah. Answer your freaking cell. I'm coming home for a day or two. I'll either stay with you or dad. I need some advice. And don't give me shit for that. Call me back." I hung up and glared at my cell. Bloody Leah. She would nose around when she wasn't wanted, but when I actually needed her it was impossible to answer the phone.

Did I let Bella know I was leaving? I wanted to. I wanted her to come. But that would be stupid. I ran my hand through my hair and considered punching my kitchen wall. Without really making a conscious decision, I grabbed the keys to my bike. Man, I'd missed riding that thing. La Push, here I come.

xxx

_**Bella**_

"I really don't know what to do."

"Bella, you know you can stay here for as long as you need while you figure it all out."

Alice nodded. "And if you get sick of it here I can always kick Jaz out and you can stay at mine."

I smiled. "I'm sure Jaz would be glad to know how willingly you'd get rid of him."

Alice shrugged. "What's that saying? Hoes before bros?"

Rose sighed.

"Thanks guys. Actually, I think I just need to get away. As long as Angela doesn't mind covering for me for a few more days."

"Where are you gunna go? Want us to come? I think we're about due for a good ol' road trip."

"No Alice, but thanks. I think I need to do this alone. I'll go home. Maybe Charlie's… memory… can help me." I swallowed. There was no need to cry now. I needed to stop being so pathetic.

Alice smiled sadly. "Good luck, Bells. If you're not back by…"

"Tomorrow." I confirmed.

"If you're not back by tomorrow, then we're gunna come looking. With dogs. And police to work those dogs. And probably a few helicopters. And Edward. Nothing would stop Edward from finding you."

I laughed weakly. "Thanks guys."

"Well drive safe. You know what the Sunday morning traffic is like." Rose nodded wisely.

I blinked. "I don't, actually. What's it like?"

"Uh, I don't exactly know either. I sleep on Sunday mornings." Rose shrugged. "It seemed like an appropriate thing to say."

I shook my head.

Forty-five minutes later and I was on my way to Forks. I didn't arrive till late afternoon.

Parking in the driveway, tripping up the front steps, it all brought back uncomfortable memories. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I fished the key out of my bag and unlocked the door. It had been a year since I had done last this— I had been leaving Forks after Charlie's funeral. Charlie should have been here to let me in.

I stepped inside, my footsteps echoing strangely. It smelt musty. There were no pizza smells or the sound of microwave meals heating up. The fridge wasn't buzzing; Charlie wasn't sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, screaming at the TV. It was wrong. Maybe I really should sell this place. But the thought of someone else living here was just as wrong as it being empty.

I dumped my bag in my room and walked back out the front door, not bothering to lock it. I slid into the car and took deep breaths, focusing on the new-car smell. I needed to go somewhere where there weren't memories. I could go down to the beach. Yeah, I'd go to the beach. I threw the car into reverse and sped away, hardly paying attention to my driving.

The salty, cold air whipped at my hair and clothes. Waves smashed against the beach, spray getting caught by the wind and raining down on the sand. I took my shoes off out of habit, regretting it when I could no longer feel my feet. I shivered and huddled into my jacket. Why hadn't I brought a wind breaker? I knew what Forks and La Push was like. Idiot, Bella.

One foot in front of another. I shouldn't have come. I wanted my dad's advice. I didn't want to be flooded with memories and taunted by a place that he should have been.

_I want you to come back_._ I need your help_

I crouched down, bring my knees up to my head. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have the energy. The miserable weather matched my mood perfectly. Another wave smashed to the shore. A bucket of spray soaked my clothes. I scrambled backwards, my hands digging into the freezing sand. I shivered violently but didn't return to the car. I figured I was allowed to sit for a while on a freezing beach and feel sorry myself.

"_Bella_?"

Great, now I was hearing things. It was like the wind was speaking to me, whispering in my ear.

"_Bellaaaa_? Is that you?"

I looked up, glaring at the wind. Which was hard to do, but I tried.

Two pairs of legs appeared in front of me, interrupting my glaring. I followed those legs up. And up. And up a bit further.

"Jake?" My jaw dropped.

"Bells, hey." He beamed down at me, blocking some of the wind and the spray. I sighed with the sudden warmth.

"Are you cold?" He bent down and picked me up and hugged me to his body. Is warm, hard, body. I pressed myself closer, seeking the warmth. "Jesus, Bella. You're freezing. Haven't you heard of a coat? And not this little thing either." He tugged disapprovingly at my soaked jacket. "Take this off, it's going to make you colder."

I began to protest, but before the words left my mouth, my jacket had disappeared and I was wrapped in his.

He nodded in satisfaction. "I'm getting good at undressing and dressing you."

A snort broke the awkward pause.

"Oh," Jake frowned. "This is Leah."

I glanced to my right, remembering that I had noticed two pairs of legs. I blushed even harder than I had after Jake's comment when I realised that we had had an audience. Jake's now bare arm snaked around her waist and tightened, pulling her closer. The muscles in his arm tensed. My stomach dropped. Who exactly was Leah? His girlfriend?

I was so _stupid_.

Leah stuck her hand out for me to shake. I gripped it and felt like she was sizing me up, crushing my fingers and eyeing me up and down. I might have winced slightly and Jake squeezed her waist, tugging her backwards. She let go and gave me a tight smile.

I cleared my throat. "Jake, I can't take your coat. You'll freeze."

"I'll be fine, Bells."

He still wasn't letting go of Leah. I was stupid. So, so stupid.

"Well I don't want to keep you guys," I muttered.

Jake darted forward and grabbed my arm. He looked embarrassed and quickly let me go. "You're not. Keeping us, I mean. Uh. What are you doing here?"

I buried my hands in Jake's pockets. It was so _warm_. Just like he was. "I came to think… about stuff. I wanted my dad's advice, I guess." I looked down, building a little sand castle with my foot. "But he's, you know, and every time I see something in Forks it reminds me of him and—" my voice caught.

Jake hugged me, tight. I let myself be held. Not quite crying, but letting him comfort me. Loving the feeling of his big arms protecting me from whatever was out there. I breathed him in. Like an absolute creep. But I didn't care and he just held me that much tighter. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away.

I don't know how long we stood there for. I just know that it wasn't long enough. Thoughts of Leah made me snap out of it. I pulled away. Leah was gone. Had I gone and screwed Jake's life up too?

"Jake, I'm sorry. I keep appearing and taking you away from whatever you're doing. I must be so annoying."

He stepped closed and held my face gently in his big hands. He rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks. "Bella, you could never annoy me. _Never_, okay?"

I nodded, looking down.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

I didn't meet his eyes.

"What can I do to convince you?" he murmured.

There was a pause, and then his hands circled my waist and yanked me toward him. I glanced up, surprised. His eyes were playful with a hint of seriousness. Slowly, his face moved closer. My heart thudded in my chest. I didn't move, undecided. Was he going to do what I thought? Did I want him to? Shit, I think I did.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Jake. Jake! Come on, it's freezing. I have to get ready for dinner!" Leah's voice was barely audible over the howling wind.

Jake closed his eyes and stepped back. Slowly removing his hands from my waist.

"Guess I have to go, Bells."

I nodded. Not yet trusting myself to speak.

"Are you okay to get home?"

"I'm fine," I said softly. "Wait, Jake, why are you here?"

"Uh, I'm visiting… my dad. He lives on the reservation."

I nodded. "Oh, you probably want your jacket back."

"Nah, it's cool. You can keep it. I can get it from you later, if you want. There's no need for you to freeze."

"Jake!" Leah yelled again. Where the hell was she hiding?

Jake sighed. "See you later, Bella."

I stared after him, watching him make his way to Leah. She was curled up next to a dead tree. As he reached her, she stood and he slung his arm around her again. They climbed onto a motorbike in the parking lot. How had I missed that when I arrived? And what the hell was that feeling that bubbled up when I saw her clinging to him on the motorbike?

Even after I couldn't see them anymore, I stood on the beach, staring at the spot where they had disappeared. It took another bucketful of sea-spray to get me to move. I guess I had to go home.

xxx

_**Jake**_

"Dammit, Leah, why did you have to call out then?" I yelled back to her, hoping she could hear me over the roar of the bike.

She leant forward, her lips right next to my ear. "Because you were about to make a big mistake, idiot. She had no idea what she wanted. She still loves what's-his-name. You want her to come to you on her own. It's the only way you will know for sure that it's you she wants. I know you, if she chooses you now, you will always wonder if she regrets it."

"But I just wanted to kiss her, Leah! I can't stop thinking about her. I swear I saw her car five times on the way over. And when I saw her today and it was actually her, it was incredible. Wait, do you think she thinks I'm stalking her? I mean, she asked me why I was here and—"

Leah interrupted me. "And you know what else you stuffed up?"

_What_? Surely I wasn't that bad.

"Didn't you notice her watching you as you put your hand around my waist? What do you think that's gunna mean to her?"

I nearly swerved off the road. Behind me Leah swore and reached for the handles. She couldn't reach around me and she muttered a string of curses. I elbowed her back so I could steer again.

"But I was just doing that so you wouldn't run off and steal my bike like last time! And like you tried three times today! What's so bad about giving me advice anyway?"

"Jake, you idiot, she doesn't _know_ that! Now she probably thinks we're going out or something!" Leah's voice was filled with revulsion. "And I don't like hearing about your girl problems 'cause you're like the brother that I didn't want and don't particularly like except for the times I get to use you as a punching bag."

"_Shit_."

"Exactly."

"Well what the fuck do I do now?"

"I don't know! Figure it out yourself."

"You're a girl, what would you want a guy to do? And I'm not letting you off this bike until you give me an idea."

"Jake, I don't think I'm the right person to be asking. And don't you dare even think about driving anywhere but home. I'm bloody freezing."

At the mention of freezing I couldn't help but think about how wonderful Bella looked in my coat. I should give her more of my clothes to wear. And then I could keep seeing her under the pretense of getting them back…

"Jake, did you hear me? Take me home!"

"Fine," I muttered. "But Leah, please, there's got to be something I can do."

"Jake, it's the little things that count. Don't listen to those idiots you call friends. You don't have to do some super huge romantic gesture and for God's sake, don't—" she started laughing, "propose. That's got to be the stupidest idea Seth has ever had. And I've heard a lot more than you have, I did have to live with him. Just be there. Get to know her. Pay attention. Touch her. Do little things that will keep her thinking about you."

I nodded. Already thinking about what I could do. I liked this advice much better. "What else?" I prompted.

"Urgh, this is so weird. I've told you what I think. That's all I can think of. Just go home!"

"Fine," I muttered.

xxx

_**Bella**_

I turned Charlie's TV on to the football and ordered pizza. The familiar sounds were somewhat comforting. There was nothing for me to cook with. The house was so empty. I drifted through the dank rooms, closing the curtains and switching on the lights. The pizza came and I slumped on the couch, shoving in it my mouth mechanically.

Jake had a girlfriend. So what was I trying to work out? I guess this trip hadn't been so worthless after all. I picked up my cell and dialed Edward's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Bella? Sweetheart, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if it would be okay if I came home?"

"Bella, you don't have to ask! It's your apartment too," his voice was full of relief.

"'Kay. Well, I have to go. I'll call you later, I guess."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Edward, I… I love you too."

I hung up and leant back against the couch, hoping like hell I had done the right thing. My cell rung again, cursing, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rose."

"Hey. What's up? If you're checking up on me I'm fine—"

"Bella, it's not that. There's a letter for you at my house. I came home and it had been slipped under the door." She drew a shuddery breath. "At first I didn't think anything of it. But, I don't know. I just… I don't know. Hardly anyone knows you're staying at my house. And why would any of them write you a letter?"

My heart sped up as I realised that Rose was… panicking. I gripped the phone tighter. "And?"

"I called Edward to see if he had dropped it over. But he said the only mail you had received was bills and stuff and those were at the apartment. It doesn't have any writing on it other than your name. No stamp or anything."

"Have you opened it?" I started to pace.

"No, that's what I was calling about. I don't like the look of it. I wanted to know if I could open it?"

"Yes. Yes tell me what it says."

She was quiet. I heard the sound of paper ripping.

"Rose! What does it say?"

"Bella." Her voice was the shakiest I had ever heard it. "Oh shit, Bella."

"Rose! What the fuck does it say?"

Rose swallowed so loud it traveled down the phone line.

"Rose! I'm having a fucking panic attack here!"

Rose took a deep breath and began reading. "_Bella Swan_._ You didn't actually think that would be the end of it, did you? Silly girl_._ I look forward to seeing you again_._ I look forward to making you stop_._ I look forward to teaching you a lesson_._ Give your lovely friends my regards_._ I'll see you all _very_ soon_._ Until next time_."

I sunk to the floor, shaking violently. I felt sick.

"Bella? Are you there? Listen to me, come home right now. Alice and I will come and meet you halfway and one of us will drive your car and you can drive with one of us."

"Don't tell Edward." I blurted, my voice coming out all chocked.

"I won't. I'm not going to hang up. Get your stuff together and get in the car. Talk to me while you do it. I'm going to use the landline to call Alice. But I'll be here the whole time, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I stood up, took a few steps and threw up all over the floor.

**Well there you go. Pretty please review! Can you really resist this face? *pulls face* What did you like/not like? Is there anything you want to happen? Because the more people like it, the more reviews I get ;) so let me know if there's anything you want to see and I'll see if I can work it in. I live to please… well okay I live to get reviews :D Thank you for reading, lovelies! Until next time. **


	6. Embrace Your Inner Badass

**Favouriters, alerters and lovely reviewers, you're amazing. You have stuck with me for five chapters in a **_**Twilight **_**fanfic in which Bella has not actually kissed anyone properly yet. That, makes you more than amazing. Incredible. God-like? Anyway, reviews at the end? I'm hoping to get another update out this week before the usual weekend update 'cause I'm on holidays, so look out for that but I don't want to make any promises. Now onwards…!**

**Chapter Six: Embrace Your Inner Badass **

_**Bella**_

I gripped the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles were white. My foot was glued to the accelerator and I swerved through the cars on the highway, changing lanes rapidly. I flicked my indicator, glanced in my mirror, looked over my shoulder and decided there was enough room for me to cut into the next lane. The driver bashed his horn, gesturing wildly. I ignored him. I needed to get away from the blue car. It had been behind me for too long. I was going way over the speed limit.

Fuck the speed limit.

"Bella, slow down. Nothing's going to get you." Rose's voice through the phone was calm, definite. When she talked like that, how could I disagree?

"Yeah, Bella, you're going to be fine. We're only half an hour away from— _Ohmygod_, what is _that_?" Alice screamed.

"What?" I demanded. "What is it?"

"Nothing, both of you calm down. Alice, stop, it's just shadows from the trees. Calm down. Calm the fuck down! Jesus!"

I rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans, my eyes flicking automatically to the mirrors. No one was too close. I accelerated anyway. Alice and Rose's nervous chatter on the other end of the phone didn't help.

Flashing lights reflected in my mirrors. "_Fuck_."

"What? Bella, what is it?" Rose's voice broke.

"Police. I'm being pulled up by the fucking cops." They would arrest me. I was a mess. Sweaty, shaking, edgy, speeding; I'd look suspicious as hell.

"Pull over. Take a few deep breaths," Alice instructed.

I did as I was told and wound down the window, the air cooling my clammy skin.

"Miss," the officer strolled up to the window, his voice authoritative. "Do you realise how fast you were traveling?"

I gritted my teeth and put on my best innocent face, even though I was positive even the cutest puppy-dog eyes weren't going to get me out of this one. I looked up through my eyelashes and my jaw dropped.

"_Mike_?"

The policeman bent down. "Bella? Bella Swan?"

I nodded.

"What's up? You're all… twitchy."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry."

"I'm just a bit on edge. A lot is on my mind. I didn't realise how fast I was going. Sorry."

"Anything I can help you with?"

I bit my lip. "No… not right now, anyway."

"Bella, I'm here to help."

"Thanks, Mike." I tapped my fingers impatiently. I wanted him to hurry up so I could get going. I glanced down at my cell, glad that Alice and Rose were being silent.

"What are you up to these days?"

"Don't you want to see my license or something?"

"Bella, I'm not going to book the police chief's daughter. Well ex-police chief, I'm the chief now." He puffed his chest up proudly.

"Okay, Mike, thanks. I appreciate it. I owe you one. See you later." I switched on my indicator.

His boyish features lit up. "No problem." With a wink, he sauntered back to his car.

I doubted he caught my not-so-subtle hints but I didn't care. As long as he way gone. I waited until he was out of sight before speeding off down the highway. I had to make up for lost time.

Meeting Rose and Alice wasn't as much of a relief as I had hoped. We exchanged tense hugs on the side of the road before hurrying back to the safety of our cars. I rode with Rose who powered through the late night traffic, never taking my eyes off Alice who was tailing us.

We didn't talk as we rode the elevator to Rose's apartment. My eyes, and I have no doubt Rose and Alice were doing the same thing, were flicking about, searching for signs that someone was about to jump out and attack us.

Even the apartment didn't feel safe. Rose unlocked the door and we burst in, turning on every light, locking windows, closing blinds. It was ridiculous that I felt like someone was waiting for me in every room. It was ridiculous that I felt eyes following me. It was ridiculous that every creek, footstep and breath that wasn't my own, sent my heart mad.

Once it was as secure as we could make it, we curled up on the couch and pretended to be calm.

I broke the silence. "I want to see the letter."

Rose hesitated and glanced at Alice.

"It's my letter, I want to see it!"

They made no attempt to move.

"I want to see the fucking letter!" I screamed at them.

Alice's eyes widened and she reached into her bag, fished around, then extended a shaking hand to me.

I slowly took it from her, now wary. I knew what it said, did I really want to read it? Yes. I needed to see it written.

_Bella Swan_.  
_You didn't actually think that would be the end of it, did you? Silly girl_._ I look forward to seeing you again_._ I look forward to making you stop_._ I look forward to teaching you a lesson_._ Give your lovely friends my regards_._ I'll see you all _very_ soon_.  
_Until next time_.

I felt sick. But there was nothing left for me to throw up. I had one of those feelings. The ones that made you dread the future, because you just knew something _horrible_ was going to happen. I read it through again. And again. It was hand written. Weren't criminals supposed to cut out words from newspapers or something? Why couldn't he have done that. This was so much more _personal_.

"What do we do?" Alice whispered. "The police?"

Rose put her head in her hands. "What are they going to do though? We don't know who it is! We don't know where he went after he attacked Bella. They might not even believe us. I mean, it's pretty suspicious that Bella didn't report the attack and go to hospital."

I closed my eyes. "So for now, we're on our own. But we might be able to find out more."

Rose and Alice looked at me blankly.

"Jake has to know what happened after, right?"

Rose nodded slowly. "Are you going to tell him about the letter though?"

"I don't know." I began massaging my temples. "I'm not sure how he'd react."

Alice pressed her lips together. "Maybe we should let them all know. We'd all feel safer if a few more were in on this."

"Edward would lose it. He would go straight to the police," I said through gritted teeth.

"I know." Alice sighed. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing though. You still have some bruises and we can all account for what's happened. And we do have the letter."

I paused in the process of finding my cell, now unsure.

"Look," Rose decided, "just call Jake. Find out what he knows. If you have to tell him then so be it. We can talk about telling the guys once we know more."

I dialed before any of us could change our minds. Or think about how I would probably wake him up. "Jake, it's Bella."

"Bella, hey. Why are you up so early? Everything alright? You sound… strange."

"Jake this is going to be a bit unexpected but can you talk right now? Sorry if I woke you up. You're not… busy with Leah or anything?" I couldn't help but wince a little at the thought of him and Leah…

"Nah, I'm good. I just stopped at a petrol station to fill my bike."

"In the middle of the night?"

"There's something exhilarating about driving at night when there's hardly anyone on the roads.

"Right. Well, I need to know what happened that night." I cleared my throat. "The night we uh, met."

Jake was silent for a moment. When he spoke he sounded nervous. "Bella, if you're worried I did something when you were unconscious—"

I cut across him quickly. "No, Jake! Nothing like that. I trust you. I mean what happened to the guy when I was out of it."

"Why are you asking all of this now?" Jake still sounded nervous.

"Because I'd like to know. Please, Jake."

"Okay, but you might not like it."

I waited for him to continue. Giving thumbs up to Alice and Rose who fidgeted on the couch, their eyes glued to me.

"There was no way I was gunna let him get away with it. I couldn't show the police what he had actually done because you wouldn't let me, so I tied him up out the front of the station. He had a shit load of drugs on him, Bella. A dealer. They would have found him and charged him for something. Hopefully he's locked away. Sonofabitch."

"So that's all you did?"

"Bella, did you want me to turn him in? I'm sorry if I screwed up I just—"

"No, Jake, that's good! Thank you, you couldn't have done anything better. I just wanted to make sure that's all that happened."

Alice was gesturing wilding at me. I frowned and she sighed, shook her head and wrote something down.

I read off the page, nodding. "Jake, do you remember anything about what he looked like?"

"Bella, why are you asking all this? Why the sudden interest? Please tell me what's going on."

"Jake, just tell me what you remember about his looks. Then I'll… I'll tell you everything."

"Fine. He was a big bloke. Built up. Tall, but still a bit shorter than me. He was drunk too. Or high. Probably both."

"What else?"

"Uh, he was pale. Like he needed some sun. Or a lot of sun. And he had short, dirty blond hair. That's about all I remember, Bells. I wasn't focusing on the guy. Well other than to beat the shit out of him, obviously."

"Okay, thanks, Jake."

"So now tell me what's going on."

I looked up at Alice and Rose and mouthed what he wanted. Rose shrugged. Alice nodded.

"Okay, don't… freak out but Rose got a letter at her house. It was addressed to me. It was from him."

There was a short silence then Jake let rip a string of violent curses.

I continued over the top of him and read him the letter so quickly half my words slurred together.

"So he's coming for you, again? That mother fucking—"

"Jake—"

"Bella I'm so fucking sorry. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Jake!"

"Or turned him in. Bella, I'm coming. I'm coming as fast as I can. Call me the second something happens." An engine roared to life.

"Jake be careful! You're not going to be any help if you're smeared across some road!"

"Bells, I'm always careful."

I rolled my eyes, despite my panic.

"Sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He disconnected the call and I sighed.

"Well?" Alice prompted.

I filled them in. Not that there was much to say anyway.

"I think we need to call everyone. I'd feel safer and if Jake knows I think it's only fair to let Edward know too." Alice played with her cell, her fingers lingering over the buttons.

I nodded. "Might as well. We're not coming up with any brilliant plans."

Edward and Jasper were at Emmett's which saved a whole lot of time. It also meant there was triple the amount of swearing, questions and testosterone. While we waited for them to barge into the apartment, we dragged the mattresses from the beds next to the couch, changed into pajamas, and huddled, pretending to watch TV.

I couldn't sit still. I needed to be up and walking, I needed to feel like I was doing something.

"I'll make us some hot chocolates," I muttered, rising.

As I passed the front door, something caught my eye. I froze. An envelope. Bella had been scrawled on the front. In the same handwriting. I picked it up, opened it, and had to lean against the wall for support.

_Bella,  
__It has been fun to watch you return_._ I do love it when my plans work out_._ You're all in one place now_._ All huddled together and warm_._ I hope you have been thinking about me_._ I've certainly been thinking about you_._ I hope you have been thinking about what I'm going to do to you_._ To your friends even_._ They are quite delicious_._ But you, Bella, are the one I can't get off my mind_.  
_Until next time_.

They must have realised that it doesn't take fifteen minutes to make hot chocolate. Rose and Alice found me hunched against the wall, re-reading and re-reading. Wordlessly, I handed them the letter. I watched their faces pale. I watched their breathing rate increase. What had I done to my friends? What had I gotten them into?

"He's been here while we were inside," Alice whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear. "He's been right out the front of the door. Listening to us? Watching somehow?"

There was a knock at the door.

We screamed. Yelling came from outside and someone began pounding on the other side. Rose strode over, desperately holding on to her composure, and peeked through the peephole.

She breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked it. "It's just the boys."

As expected, they exploded into the room, fists raised, looking for the threat. I left Alice and Rose to calm them down. I went back to the living room and curled up on the mattresses. Edward followed, not speaking. Rose and Alice explained. They boys reacted predictably. Edward wanted to go straight to the police. Emmett wanted to hunt him down and take care of whoever was threatening his girl. Jasper wanted to think it through and come up with the best tactic. I didn't say a word. All I could think about was that if that man, whoever he was, had had a gun, he could have shot his way into the apartment and killed us all. He probably did have a gun. So why did he just leave a letter? To freak us out even more? It worked.

Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it. I pulled him closer and snuggled against his chest.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe, my Bella."

I lifted my head and stared into his beautiful eyes. There was no doubting what I saw there.

"I'll take you to the police station. We can sort this out."

"No, Edward, I don't think that's the best thing to do…"

"Bella, it's the smartest thing to do."

"But—"

Another knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Immediately Edward, Emmett and Jasper were on their feet. It struck me just how well they could work together. They surrounded the door without having to discuss it. They seemed to know exactly what the others would do.

Jasper yanked the door open, then stood back, allowing Emmett and Edward a better view.

"Well that wasn't the kind of greeting I was expecting." Jacob strolled in, his hair messed up from the helmet that was under his arm, sighing when he saw me.

I patted the mattress next to me and he sat down. Close. Edward sat on my other side. Also close. I felt like I was being squashed between them. I quickly filled Jake in, trying not to feel anything. I tried to be detached. I didn't really succeed. Once Jacob was up to date, he joined in the what-to-do argument. I wormed my way out from between them and joined Alice and Rose.

"They aren't helping," I grumbled.

"I know." Rose frowned.

"It makes me feel safer though. To know Jaz is here."

"Hmm." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

I looked up at her. She was pulling her thinking face.

"You know what would make us feel better?" she asked.

"A gun?" Alice suggested without even the slightest hint of a joke in her voice.

Rose continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Why do we have to rely on them to feel safe? I think I know what we can do that will make us feel better. It will be safe, too. Well once we get there, at least."

"What is it?" I racked my brains, trying to work out what she was thinking.

"There's this gym that Em goes to. It's not exactly the greatest of places. A bit rough around the edges, but I think it would work. Besides, I know the owner."

"A gym?" I questioned.

"A fighting gym. Self defense. I think that in the morning we should sneak out, nice and early, and see what good old Felix can do for us."

xxx

I was shaken awake. I swatted at the perpetrator and they smacked my hand away. It was still dark.

"Bella, hurry up," Rose murmured in my ear. We have to get out before they wake up.

"But I'm so tired. Was up all night—"

Rose yanked me into a sitting position. "Snap out of it. Right now."

I think I slept through most of the car ride, the last thing I remember was us all sending a text to the guys telling them not to worry, we'd be back, but the crisp morning air outside the warehouse ensured I was awake. The 'gym' was a warehouse. An old, abandoned looking warehouse. In an area that seemed pretty old and abandoned itself. Rose led the way.

A massive figure appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, watching us approach. I swallowed nervously.

"Rosie," he called, relaxing. "What can I do for you? Need someone to whip Emmett into shape?"

Rose offered a tense smile. "Actually, Felix, I was hoping for a favor. One Emmett can't know about."

Felix frowned. "Go on."

"We were hoping you might be able to… teach us how to beat someone up."

"Uh, some self defense moves, I think she means," I quickly interceded.

Rose shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it."

"You girls in some kind of trouble?"

"We're not too sure yet. We're just making sure we're prepared," I said nervously.

Rose and Felix were locked in some kind of eye-contact battle.

It reminded me of Edward and Jake. I felt my cell in my pocket, knowing they would be going crazy. When I turned it on again my inbox would be full.

Whatever Felix was trying to decide, he made up his mind pretty quickly. "Follow me, I think I can fit you into a class that starts in half an hour."

Half an hour later, I felt like I was about to pee myself. I fiddled with the mouth guard Felix had insisted we wear. Mouth guards meant serious. I wasn't sure that I wanted things to be this serious.

The class was a strange mix of people. Felix had told me it was a beginner's defense course. The people in it didn't look like beginners. There were ten others, four women and six men. They were all tanned, fit and covered in muscle. By the looks of things, I would have to fight Alice if I wanted to have any chance of winning.

"Right, everyone listen up," Felix's voice echoed in the warehouse. "We're going to spend an hour on basic defense moves, then I'm going to focus the last half an hour on dealing with weapons. Partner up. Bella, I'll go with you."

_What_? That wasn't supposed to happen. Why the hell hadn't he gone with Rose? Dammit.

"There are two kinds of guys in hospital on Friday and Saturday nights." Felix started stretching, his huge muscles rippling. "The ones who got punched, and the ones who threw the punches. What does this tell you? Avoid hitting and getting hit. It takes a long time to learn how to throw a punch properly. That's not what I'm teaching you. You have other options. Instead of using your fist, use the palm of your hand where you're wrist joins. It's a lot stronger and you're less likely to break something. Another option is to use your elbows. Or your knees. Or your feet. When kicking, use the ball of your foot, not your toes. Broken toes aren't going to help you. In your pairs, I want you to take turns practicing all these things." He gave me a bulky pad that was roughly half the size of me and I held into it awkwardly, not exactly sure what was supposed to happen.

He ran at me, pummeling the pad with his hands, turning around and jabbing it with his elbows, grabbing the top and pulling it down to meet his knee, then finally, backing up and launching a kick that sent me flying. I ended up five meters back from where I started, heart pounding and gasping for breath.

"Just like that. I want to see you beating the crap out of that pad." He turned to me and took the pad. "Right, Bella, your turn."

I took a deep breath and instead of letting fear get the better of me, I channeled the fury. I charged and beat that pad within an inch of its life. My hands, elbows, and knees were an angry red when I had finished and I was gasping for air.

We moved onto physical combat. I groaned, I'd used up everything I had in the last round.

"Now," Felix addressed the class, "hand to hand combat, without weapons, avoid it. Don't be a dickhead. Don't try to be a hero. Be smart. Run. That is the aim. If you have to fight in order to run, don't get caught up in it. You need to keep a clear head. If you're taken over by anger you're gunna want to stay there and punch till your knuckles bleed. Even though we're not supposed to be punching." He turned to me. "Bella, I'm going to come at you from behind and grab you. I want you to do anything you can to get away."

I looked, panicked, at Rose and Alice. They were no help.

I was grabbed around the waist, pinned to Felix.

"Now," he said to the class over my shoulder, "I'm just gunna pause here because right now Bella needs to say something. She needs to say back off. As soon as someone invades your personal space, or does something you're not comfortable with, warn them clearly. Yell 'back off'. After that, anything you do can be considered self defense. So Bella?"

"Um, back off?"

"More aggression. Sound like you mean it." His arms tightened around my waist.

I grunted. "Back off!"

"Okay, on the count of three we're going to start."

I steeled myself and tried to think—

"_Three_!"

_What_?

I was yanked off my feet and swung backwards. Felix shoved me against the wall and was right up in my face, teeth gritted and menacing. His hands pushed up my shirt. What the hell was going on?

"Get…off!" I wiggled my right leg free so that it wasn't trapped under his body. His hands were brushing the bottom of my bra. I panicked and kicked my leg as best as I could into his side. It had no effect. I was shoved up against a brick wall, my only means of support were Felix's wandering hands.

With a swipe of my hand, I raked my nails across his cheek, drawing blood. He jerked his head back reflexively and I used the opportunity to pull my legs up to my chest and kicked out, shoving him back. I fell from against the wall but in the time it took me to get up, Felix was in front of me. He swept me up and I was pressed against his chest, unable to move. Then I was dropped, smashing to the floor. He stood over me, and it was that night all over again. I didn't think. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

My leg made contact with the place that would hurt him most. And he reacted the way every male does, bending over and grabbing it. I smashed my heel into his face, now low enough for me to reach. His head reeled back and I clambered to my feet. I swung a punch, aiming for his jaw, but making contact with his throat instead. I kneed his middle and turned around to elbow him. But I only made contact with air. I whirled around, confused, trying to find him.

Hands grabbed me from behind and I was swung over his back and thrown to the floor. He sat on me, straddling me, yanking my top out of the way. I pounded his head with my hands, using everything I had. _But I couldn't hit hard enough_. I wasn't strong enough to make a difference. Fuck.

Felix's hands caught my wrists and pinned them down. He lent forward, his head coming too close. His lips puckering. I didn't know how to headbut, but it looked like that was going to be my next move. I screwed up my eyes and prepared. I threw my head forward, just as Felix's weight disappeared.

My eyes fluttered open and shaky laughter bubbled from my lips. Felix had been tackled by Rose and Alice. Alice was straddling him and beating him with her tiny fists while Rose was attempting strangulation. I wobbled to my feet and approached them warily. I still wasn't sure what the fuck had happened with Felix. Was it an act or…?

Felix maneuvered himself out from under them. "Ladies, ladies, calm down. All part of making the experience real. You need to be under some pressure before you show me what you're really capable of."

Alice and Rose blinked, trying to make sense of his words. They stumbled to their feet and fixed their clothes, looking flustered.

"That was some good teamwork there, though. Bella, I thought you had it for a second, but you made a mistake. I told you not to let anger get the better of you. You did. You had a really good change to run. You might not have gotten far but you could have run to people or, if nothing else, somewhere that had cameras so you would have evidence later and something to identify your attacker with."

I nodded, shaking now that the adrenalin was leaving my body.

"Okay now back in your pairs and I want to see some serious fighting going on."

xxx

The car ride home was a smelly one. We were sweating like crazy, bruised and so, so tired.

All kinds of advice swam through my head. _It's not about strength, its about balance, keeping your cool, breathing, speed, fitness and probably a bit about strength, yeah… If a person's got a knife, chances are they're gunna use it, they might not even realise they have… Guns. If a person has a gun, whatever you do, don't mock them and say they aren't going to shoot you. Challenge someone like that, and they will shoot, just to prove a point… _

I massaged my temples, trying to take it all in. Felix had invited us back tomorrow morning. I wasn't too sure we would be able to walk tomorrow morning. Rose pulled up and we sat in the car for a few minutes, no one willing to go back and explain where we had been.

"Spose we had better get a move on." I sighed. "I do have work this morning, after all."

**I hope that one was okay. I didn't make up the self defense advice in this. I've done a few classes and that's pretty much a summarized version. I know, this was a very fluffless chapter. Like I said before, I'm hoping to update in the next few days, and I'll make up for the lack of cuteness in this one. Maybe. But in the meantime, reviews? Please? Please, please, please, please… yes I'm begging. I'm shameless and pathetic like that. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Score

**Ahhh I'm so sorry! I said I'd get this out early and it took me a month. That has to be the biggest fail ever. A huge thank you to favouriters, alerters and reviewers, sorry I took so long! I could give you a nice long explanation but that would be boring. My main points; I'm probably didn't die and I'll do my best to get back to try to start updating each weekend again, though for the next month things will be kinda busy so fingers crossed! It might be once every two weeks instead of each week. Now I'm going to shut up because I'll just keep repeating myself. Maybe one more sorry… sorry! Hopefully I won't disappear for that long again. Hugs and kisses for reading and for coming back :)**

**Chapter Seven: Score **

_**Jake**_

I burst out of Rose's door and wrapped Bella up in my arms. I breathed in her smell. I memorized the feel of her body and marveled at how soft and beautiful and…_sweaty_ she was. "Where the hell did you go?"

She hesitated.

Rose glanced quickly at Bella. "She can't tell you."

"Why—" I started to ask before Rose interrupted me.

"Can I ask why you are holding a lamp?"

I blinked at the sudden topic change. "I happen to quite like lamps." Actually I had snatched it up when I had heard voices outside. Yeah, I had been about to defend myself with a fucking lamp. Rose's apartment had everything. Except for guns. She _really_ needed guns.

"But that's _my_ lamp."

"Uh, I know. Congratulations, you have a very attractive lamp."

Bella giggled into my chest. Without thinking, I pulled her closer. I loved her laugh. I loved being the one to make her laugh. I loved—

"Can we go inside?" Alice whispered, her eyes darting around. "He could be watching us like, _right now_."

"Yeah, get inside." I followed the girls in, regretfully letting Bella go.

Alice led the way to Rose's bedroom. I caught Bella's hand before she disappeared with them. I had to know what was happening. I had to talk to her. And, as much as it scared me to admit it, I _had_ to protect her. I escorted her into Rose's massive, fancy bathroom, where there was only one escape. Not that keeping her prisoner had crossed my mind. Tied up Bella... Tied up Bella on my bed— holy shit. Man, I was fucking perverted.

I took a deep breath and mentally punched myself. I faced her, taking in her confused expression. Fuck, she was beautiful. "Bella, where did you go?"

"I can't tell you, Jake. But it helped. It was a good thing to do."

I shoved my hand through my hair, yanking half of it out in the process. "How can I protect you if you don't talk to me?"

"Jake, you don't have to protect me. Especially now."

My stomach dropped. Would she rather that Edward be the one to protect her? Didn't she want me around? Fuck it. Fuck it all.

"I just don't want to put you in anymore danger." Her tiny arms circled around my waist, her eyes were wide, imploring me to understand. "You have done _so_ much for me already."

I stepped back and her arms fell to her sides. "You don't want me here."

"No, Jake, that's not it!"

"Then what is it, huh?" I clenched my fists, reigning in my anger.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She stepped forward again, her soft hands cupping my jaw. "I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me."

I stepped toward her… too close for friends. I could feel her every movement. Every breath she took made my heart beat faster. Every beat made me braver. "Bella," I rested my hands on her hips, "I _want_ to protect you." I ran my hands higher, stopping just below her chest. "I want to be with you, every minute of every day," my thumbs brushed her breasts. "And I want to whisper corny things in your ear," I lowered my face so it was millimeters from hers. "And then I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so that you don't remember anything other than my name."

Her breathing had stopped. Every second that passed in which she didn't reject me, I grew bolder. I took her face in my hands and brushed my lips over hers, pulling back slightly to gauge her reaction. Her eyes fluttered open and met mine and maybe I was imagining it, but I _swore_ I saw the same burning desire in her eyes. I crushed my lips against hers. She responded immediately, sucking on my lower lip. I moaned and curled myself around her. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own; they were tangled in her hair, yanking her shirt over her head, roaming across her silky skin, the skin I had been dying to touch ever since I had met her. I couldn't think. Everything I did was instinctual, animalistic. Somehow, I had Bella shoved against the bathroom door. Her legs wound around me, tightening.

I planted kisses all down her neck, sucking in places. Her head lolled back and I lifted her onto the bench without breaking contact. Everything crashed to the floor, we hardly noticed, completely immersed in each other. Bella adjusted her position, sending a glass of water flying to the floor. The sound of breaking glass shattered the universe that was exclusively ours. We were jerked back to reality, breathing heavily, disheveled and really fucking turned on. Neither of us wanted to be the first one to speak. Unsure, I brushed her hair from her face.

She shook her head and looked away. I was sure I could convince her to make a different decision, but I wanted everything to be perfect with Bella. I wanted it to be perfect _for _Bella. I stepped back.

"We can't do this to Leah and Edward," she whispered, jumping off the bench and fumbling to pick up her shirt.

She left without meeting my eyes and I didn't try to stop her. As she pulled her shirt over her head, and I saw the marks on her skin. I felt sick. What was my baby not telling me? What the fuck had happened to her?

I started cleaning up the bathroom, knowing Bella wouldn't want to explain this to Rose. I heard them leave. I waited ten minutes and followed them, leaving just as Edward, Emmett and Jasper arrived.

I smirked, Jake one, Edward, zero.

xxx

_**Bella**_

I answered the phones in reception automatically, I was completely preoccupied. When I closed my eyes I could feel Jake lips, I could feel his arms circling me as I clawed to get closer to him, but what I simply couldn't forget was the hot, tingly feeling that I got wherever he touched my skin. I would have done _anything_ at that moment. And that was something I had never felt with Edward.

I wanted to be giddy with the excitement that came after a kiss. Especially a kiss like that. Especially a make-out session like that. Especially one that had me topless and not feeling naked enough. But I didn't let myself feel any giddiness. It would have been so easy. But no way could I allow myself to feel like that when I had just _cheated on Edward_.

The ringing hardly distracted me. "Hello Cullen and Hale Lawyers, Bella speaking, how can I help you today?" I doodled love hearts on my notepad and when I hung up the phone I couldn't remember a single word of the conversation.

I glanced up and sighed with relief as Angela returned from her lunch break. "I'm going to go grab something to eat now, if that's okay?"

"Sure Bella," she said with her usual smile. "Take your time, not much is happening anyway."

I thanked her and slipped out the door, tensing as I glanced around. Not that I'd be able to see _him_ in the crowd anyway. I didn't remember his face and I wasn't even sure that seeing it would jog my memory. All I could do was watch out for people who were going to run at me with guns or knives or something. I squared my shoulders and started down the steps. A broad figure was slouched on one that was a few from the bottom.

"Jake?" I said, astonished.

He whipped around, standing up in one fluid movement. "Bella. About before—"

"Please, let's just forget it, okay? Hopefully then no one else will get hurt."

"No, Bella, listen to me. I can't forget about before. It's constantly replaying in my head and fuck I want to do it again but right now I want to apoligise. And I want to tell you exactly how I feel, even though I feel ridiculous doing it. I want to know that you know all your options."

I swallowed and tried to ignore all the strange feelings those words evoked.

"I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and know that you're all mine. I want you to be with me instead of him. I want you to stop ignoring what you felt with me before and I want you to acknowledge that you want to do it again. And Bella, I want you to know that I am _not_ with Leah. I never have been and I never will be. She's like an annoying sister that I can't punch in the face because she's a girl."

I looked down, biting my lip. "It's not that simple." Hell, I wished is was. I was so incredibly confused, but at that moment, all _I _wanted, was Jacob.

"I know. Which is why I'm sorry. I don't want to mess this up. If I have a chance with you, everything should be perfect. There shouldn't be other people that we have to consider. It should be about us. And it should have been romantic. As much as I hate that shit, Bella I'd do it all for you. I should have kissed you on a beach somewhere in front of a god-damn sunset. I shouldn't have done it in a god-damn _bathroom_."

"I don't know what to say." Yes I did. I wanted to tell him that I didn't care that it was a bathroom, and I wanted to tell him about the way he made me feel but I couldn't, because I was with Edward.

"You don't have to say anything about that right now. What you do have to explain though, is why the fuck you're covered in fucking bruises all over again." Jake snatched the hem of my top as if he would show me to prove that they were there.

I panicked. Of course he had seen them. I didn't need to look at them to know they were there, I could feel them. I just couldn't tell him how they got there.

"Who is it? Bella what the fuck did he do?"

"Jake it's got nothing to do with him. It wasn't _him_. Trust me. You have to trust me. This is nothing. It doesn't even hurt and it'll be worth it in the end. Now, I think you need to get the hell out of here."

He turned around for a moment. I stared at his back, wishing I knew what was going through his head. When he faced me again, he was back to being Jake. I mean the Jake I liked. The carefree, spontaneous and romantic-without-knowing-it Jake that I hadn't gotten involved in all my crap.

"Mademoiselle, it would be an honor if you would accompany me to lunch." He bent and kissed my hand.

I fluttered my eyelashes in a completely ridiculous manner. "Well, I suppose I could, but only if you're paying."

"Anything for you."

And my superman was back.

xxx

_**Jake**_

"Sup, it's Seth. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Are Quil and Embry with you?" I snapped into my cell. "I've been calling them for half an hour and they aren't answering."

"That's because we are halfway through a very serious poker game in the middle of my apartment floor, my man. There is a strict phones-off rule."

I frowned. "Then why is yours on?"

"It's not."

"Seth, I am _talking to you_ on your cell phone."

"Oh." He was silent a moment as he thought about this. "I had better hang up then."

"No, wait, Seth! I need to—"

I cursed as the line went dead. Fucking Seth. Times like these made me wish we had been a bit more careful with him when he was a kid. Dammit, I needed to get this organized _now_. Which meant I'd have to leave Bella. I'd been sitting on the same step nearly all day, watching the people who came and went. She'd made me promise I'd go home after lunch. I felt shit about breaking that promise, so leaving would be keeping it. Kind of. And leaving would still help Bella. And as long as I was really quick… I was in my car before I could convince myself to stay.

I pounded my fist on Seth's door, trying not to think of all the speeding tickets I must have earned on the way.

Seth opened up, yawned, and leaned against the door frame. "Jakey, you wanna play? You can help me, I'm flat broke."

"No, Seth, get out of the way I need your help." I shoved my way past him to the lounge where Embry and Quil both had piles of cash.

Embry's was a hell of a lot larger than Quil's, but Quil was still beating Seth who literally had nothing left.

Seth came up beside me. "I was winning at the start."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"Well, I started off with five bucks more than both of them. So I was winning. And now I'm not."

I decided to ignore that. I addressed Quil and Embry. "I need your help."

Quil nodded. "Of course you do, that's a terrible shirt. Burn it. Then hang your head in shame. Glad we could help."

"No, Quil, shut up and listen."

Embry snorted. "Nah, he's right mate, you and Seth are matching. Both in funny looking clothes. Even running around naked would probably be an improvement on that. Like remember how in school how your tie had to match your partner's dress at prom, that's what you two are like, prom dates—"

"Fuck, cut it out, okay. I'm not with Seth, I want _Bella_ and that is what this is about. I've told you what's been happening with those letters and this morning the girls went somewhere and Bella came back with more bruises and she won't _fucking tell me where she got them_. And I'm freaking the fuck out and I think she's going to do it again so I need you to help me follow her in the morning."

Quil and Embry glanced at each other.

"So?" I started to pace. "You in?"

"Has she worked out that you're stalking her yet?" Embry asked slowly.

I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm not stalking her."

There was another silence while Embry and Quil shared a look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where were you this morning?" Quil challenged.

"I had some stuff to do."

"Where?" Quil stood up. "Where were you?"

"Fine, I was sitting on the steps outside her office, okay? I just wanted to make sure someone was looking out for her."

Embry stood up too. "Where does she work?"

I crossed my arms. They were fucking ganging up on me. "Cullen and Hale Lawyers."

Embry raised his eyebrows. "And what does that suggest?"

"That she works at a law firm?"

"Dude, even I get this," Quil smirked at me. "_Cullen_ and Hale. What's Eddyward's last name? So doesn't that mean he owns it or something? Or at least that he probably works there. Which means, Bella isn't alone. He knows what's happening. And she's surrounded by people and cameras in there. He won't try anything when she's in there. So we'll only help you if you promise to stop acting so fucking crazy."

Fuck I felt like a freak. "Fine, I'll back off a bit. But you need to help me with this."

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Embry sat back down, followed by Quil, who was followed by Seth, who tried to look like he knew what was going on.

"I just have to grab my cell charger from my room," I yelled over my shoulder as I congratulated myself for getting them to agree. "Battery is nearly dead thanks to you. You could have just left your stupid phones on. Then I wouldn't have had to call you constantly and wasted it all."

"Jake, stop whining. It's like you have your man-period or something."

"Seth, what the fuck is a—"

Quil stared at me like I was crazy. "You actually want to hear him try to describe what that is?"

I shook my head and ran up the stairs, three at a time. I chucked stuff around until I found my charger, snatched it up and headed for the door. Chills ran down my spine. I ripped a dirty piece of paper off the back of the door.

_Jakey boy, you didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you? No, I'd like to hurt you the most_._ How can you protect darling Bella, when you can't even protect yourself? No one's safe_._ Especially you_.

"Fuck." I crushed the note in my hand and shoved it in my pocket.

Bella wasn't safe here either.

xxx

_**Bella**_

Edward was leaning against the front desk, checking up on me as he had been doing every half an hour since he had arrived this morning. Angela was politely pretending she couldn't hear a word we were saying although I wished she would do something to distract Edward from commenting on how I hadn't been able to look him in the eye all day.

"So I talked to Rose and she's dropped your bag at our apartment. Is everything okay? You've been acting strange."

"It's fine, Edward. I'm just a bit distracted." I tried to smile.

"I get that you're really worried, but you're safe with me. I still think we should tell the police though. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, love."

I stared at his shirt. "Please, just a few more days. Maybe nothing will happen."

"Maybe."

"You need to go back to work. And you need to stop checking up on me. I'll be fine. I'll see you at home later."

He bent over and kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to stop checking on you, Bella. I need to know you're okay. This is my fault, and love, I swear I'll make it right again."

I watched his retreating back. What was with people and blaming themselves? How was this anyone's fault but _mine_?

That night, I went to bed early and feigned sleep when Edward slipped in beside me. His arm rested on my waist and within minutes he was snoring. I sighed and rolled out of his grip.

I woke repeatedly throughout the night. It was always that way when I was waiting for something. At four thirty I climbed out of bed and tiptoed around the room, silently getting dressed in the first clothes I lay my hands on. Felix, here I come.

xxx

_**Jake**_

"Man, that Rose chick has a nice ass," Quil said through a yawn.

I clutched the phone tighter. "How do you know what her ass looks like?"

"Because she's climbing down the fire escape right now."

"Well follow her you dick!"

"Fuck, Jake, don't jump down my throat, she isn't even halfway to her car yet. I won't lose her. Keep your pants on. I'm in my car at five in the morning waiting to follow some chick that I haven't even met. You could at least be nice to me."

"Right, sorry. I'm calling Embry. If Rose is leaving Alice might be too."

I hung up and dialed, not taking my eyes off Bella's apartment. It had been surprisingly easy to get everyone's addresses from Alice. A few lines about how I wanted to know where the lived in case something happened and I had addresses, phone numbers and emails. "Embry, what's happening?"

"Alice just left. I'm two cars behind her right now."

"Don't get to far behind. If you lose her in traffic lights I'll kill you. She doesn't know what you look like, so you can get as close as you have you."

"Jake, trust me, alright? I'm not going to fuck this up, that's Seth's job." Embry ended the call.

I got Seth on the phone. "Alice and Rose have left, Bella should be appearing any second. I've got my eyes on her car right now but let me know if you see her. I'll tell you when to start driving around to me—"

"Bella's coming out right now, man. Chill."

"Don't lose her."

I started the car and gripped the wheel until my knuckles were white. I was going to find out exactly where my baby was disappearing to.

Bella rounded the corner, her head down and her shoulders hunched. I frowned at her inside out shirt. What the hell had she been doing? She pulled away from the curb and I forced myself to wait a few seconds before following. Seth appeared behind me and we trailed her. I had to run a few red lights to keep up. Seth wasn't as gutsy and kept getting left behind.

She pulled up outside a dodgy warehouse. Quil and Embry were parked down a side street. I watched Bella enter before pulling up behind them. They were leaning against their cars, arms crossed and yawning.

"I'm going to see what's happening in there." If there was even one tiny thing that I didn't like, I was going in and pulling her out.

Hands yanked me back. "Hold up, we're coming with you. As if we're going to let you barge in there, beating your chest and demanding your girl back." Quil smacked me on the back of my head.

Embry continued. "Usually we would let you act like an idiot, but this is going to reflect on us. You need someone to hold you back. Someone who's not all hormonal and shit."

"Yeah, man," Seth contributed.

"Fucking hell. Fine, but hurry up." I shoved their hands off me and stalked off, assuming they would follow.

I stood in the doorway and stared. It was a gym. A martial arts gym or something. And my Bella was facing off with some fucking massive guy. Two seconds and she was pinned to the fucking mat, her tiny body pinned by that sonofabitch.

"Motherfucking—"

I was grabbed again and slammed into the wall.

"Jake, you're not going in there." Quil grunted as he tried to hold me.

Embry nodded. "She's doing this willingly. They're training. Just like we did. It's safe. Controlled. And how much better will you feel if you know that she can throw a decent punch?"

I sagged. But she was being _hurt_ in there and they wanted me to stand out here?

"Stop acting like her mom, dude. Concentrate on getting some," Seth said with a wink.

I wanted to punch him in the face until all his teeth fell out.

"Wait for her here," Embry puffed, helping Quil. "You can talk to her when she gets out."

I paced. And waited. And imagined all the horrible things that could be happening in there. When they finally emerged, tired and sweaty, I stalked towards her, stopping a few meters away. When they saw me, they froze, different emotions flicking across their faces. But all I could focus on was Bella. I ran my eyes over her body. There was no blood, no obvious bruising, no broken limbs. I was only slightly relieved. Finally, I met her eyes. And when I did, I forgot every single word I wanted to say to her. I was just fucking grateful she was still in one piece.

She spoke first. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't speak louder than a whisper. "I had to know, Bella, I had to know you were safe."

"I could be angry, you know. Angry that you followed me."

Shit, I hadn't thought of that. "Bella—"

"But it's kind of hard to be angry at you, Jake." She sighed "Just promise me you won't tell them. Edward, Em and Jaz, they would kill us."

"Actually I think Em would kill Felix," Rose said dryly.

"I promise." Hell yeah I wouldn't tell him. I was secretly fist-pumping. _I_ knew something he didn't. Something he wanted to know but Bella wouldn't tell him and _I_ was keeping secrets with Bella.

Jake two, Edward zero.

"Bella there is one more thing. As much as it freaks me out, what you're doing might be a good idea, but you've got to go to the cops. I'll come with you, I'll talk, whatever, but we have to do something."

She looked down. "I know. I've been thinking really hard about it and I think I have a solution. If it doesn't work, we can go to the police, but let's just try this first, okay?"

I nodded. "What is it?"

She smiled. "Just give me a minute."

I tapped my foot impatiently while she fiddled with her phone, a small crease appearing on her forehead. Finally, she spoke.

"Hello Mike? It's Bella Swan. I need your help."

**I hope their first kiss was okay, I read it over and over and I still have no idea if I did it well. Please review! What did you like/not like? Is something not making sense? Is there anything you want to happen? Thoughts? Thanks so much for reading, and I'm going to do my best to never disappear for so long again :)**


	8. At All Times

**You guys are amazing. You know who you are. But I'm going to remind you anyway because I like that Microsoft Word no longer tells me I that I spell my made up words wrong because I saved them to the dictionary. Take that, Word. Favouriters, alerters and lovely reviews, I heart you. The response to the last chapter was incredible, you all blew my socks off. Which is saying something seeing as I wasn't wearing any. We are so close, do you think we could possibly get to 100 reviews? Thanks so much for reading! **

**Chapter Eight: At All Times**

_**Jake**_

Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked furious, although their pajamas lessened the effect somewhat. I would have been absolutely livid in their position— woken up by a phone call from your girlfriend telling you that she had run off in the middle of the night when there was a psycho running around, instructing you to meet her at her friend's apartment, then hanging up without telling you what the hell was going on— yeah, not such a great start to the day.

We were waiting. For what, only Bella knew. She had walked away from us to speak to some Mike bloke, had come back ten minutes later telling us that we had to get everyone together and go back to her apartment.

And her apartment… Let's just say I was pretty damn sure that Edward owned that law firm. And I had thought Rose's house was incredible. How could I compete with that? There were little things scattered around the apartment, little things of Bella. Pictures, CDs, clothes, opportunities for me to find out more about her, but every fragment was ruined by Edward. In every picture, he was there. His CDs and clothes were mixed in with hers; every part of Bella contained a part of Edward. And it was pissing me off.

I sighed and adjusted my position on the couch. Quil, Embry and Seth were mucking around with the pinball machine, everyone else was huddled around the dining table, talking softly, except for Bella, who was clutching her cell and pacing.

When her phone rang, the whole room froze, heads snapped around to watch her. Without looking at anyone, Bella disappeared into her room, answering as she closed the door. Mine wasn't the only frustrated sigh in the room.

She emerged nearly twenty minutes later and every eye was glued to her.

I stood up and rubbed my hands over my face. "Please tell me you're going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Bella nodded and I sunk back to my previous position.

She took a deep breath. "I was on my way back from Forks and I got pulled over. It was a guy who I went to school with, Mike Newton. He's the new police chief of Forks. When Jake told me he dumped the guy outside a police station I realised that there would be records of who he was. But I couldn't get those records by myself so I found Mike's high school phone number in my cell and I called him, hoping he hadn't changed it. Mike answered and promised to find out what he could."

Edward moved toward her and held her hand. "And what did he find out?"

"The guy's name is James Henderson, twenty-eight years old. Mike said he's becoming increasingly well known. He's on the fringe of so many drug rings, murders and attacks, but they haven't been able to pin anything but petty crime on him. They know he's a key player in all this crime but he seems to be able to slip out of every charge. Like the night Jake left him at the police station, his arrival was recorded, but the reason he was there wasn't documented and they just let him go. He uses bribes, threats, blackmail, everything he can think of. Mike said he's a lot higher up than he seems to be, and we've humiliated him. And now he wants revenge."

xxx

_**Bella**_

I told everyone that Mike would be here in a few hours. I didn't tell them what we were planning. I wanted to keep everyone out of my mess. Out of my _dangerous_ mess. They didn't need to get any deeper into this than they already were. If Mike was right, we could get this over and done with and they wouldn't have to know.

I was on the same couch as Jake, but we were at opposite ends. My boyfriend and the guy I had cheated on him with had been in the same room, meters away from each other. I was sitting on the same couch as the guy I cheated with, while my boyfriend was getting food with Emmett and Jaz.

When I looked at them, I saw two entirely different lives. Edward was sophistication, romance, security. Jake was the unknown, living life as it came, fun. And I didn't know what I wanted more. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the armrest.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I probably shouldn't be so blunt, but I really want to kiss you again."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place, Jake."

"I know. But it doesn't stop me from wanting it to happen again."

His weight shifted and I opened my eyes to find him crouched in front of me, his hands gently caressing my cheeks.

"Bella, can you be honest with me?"

I avoided his gaze. "Depends what it is."

"Do want to be with me, instead of him?"

"I don't even know the answer to that."

"But at least you're not giving me a straight out no. I guess I might have to do a bit more convincing. If you'll let me?"

I stared at him, wanting him to convince me, wanting to feel what he made me feel, but knowing that Rose and Alice and Jake's friends could walk in at any moment and I couldn't risk that.

"Jake, I want you to. But I can't."

He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead, sending tingles racing through my body, before pulling away. "Okay."

I wanted to stay but if I did, who knows what would happen. I mumbled something about being thirsty and joined Rose and Alice in the kitchen.

Alice pounced on me the second I was through the door. "Jake's pretty damn hot. Don't ya think?"

I swallowed. "Uh, yeah. I guess he is."

"He's got some serious muscle under that shirt. I'd just love to _rip_ it off."

"Better not let Jaz hear you saying that," I laughed nervously, moving away from her to lean against the bench.

She followed me. "Wouldn't you though? Wouldn't you like to rip his clothes off?"

Rose came to my rescue, smirking. "Alright, back off Alice, just ask your questions."

Alice huffed, like Rose had stolen her fun from her. "Fine. Bella, what's going on with you and Jake?"

Someone came into the kitchen, stood behind me and rested their hands on my hips. "What do you mean what's going on with her and Jacob?"

No one said a word. I held my breath, begging someone to say something.

Slowly, his hands slipped away. "What is going on between Bella and Jake?"

"Nothing." Jake was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, jaw clenched. He took a deep breath. "Nothing is going on with me and Bella." His eyes flickered to me then quickly back to Edward. "I have a girlfriend. I wouldn't cheat on anyone."

No one said a word. My whole body was tensed, ready to yank Edward back if he made to move toward Jake. Finally, he exhaled.

"Bella, is he telling the truth?" Edward turned me around to face him.

I could feel Jake's eyes burning into my back. I knew what he wanted me to say, but I also knew that he knew that I couldn't do that to Edward, not now. "Nothing's going on, Edward."

"Okay." Edward kissed my lips lightly after only the briefest hesitation. "I didn't believe you once and that could have been the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not going to ever do something so stupid again. I trust you, baby."

I nodded and pulled him close, hugging him so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. He said not believing me could have been the biggest mistake of his life, but believing me now could be. What the hell was I becoming?

Dammit, maybe I should just become a lesbian and go out with Alice or Rose. Pity they didn't have bodies like Jake's though…

xxx

_**Jake**_

We were waiting again. Waiting for this bloody Mike bloke. What he was going to do for us exactly I couldn't work out. And Bella wasn't telling anyone anything. I couldn't even ask her because she was 'lying down' with Edward. I saw through that in a second. She was hiding from me. But it wasn't like I wanted to talk to her anyway.

I just wanted to kiss her face off. Not that that was weird or anything.

I _knew_ she wouldn't admit anything to him, but still I _hoped_. I hoped luck would be on my side just once. Screw luck. What I needed to do was to kiss her again. I needed to show her what it could be like with me. But to do that I had to be the one in the bedroom with her instead of fucking Edward.

When Mike finally showed up, Bella was opening the door before he even had a chance to knock.

"I need to talk to Mike alone for a while," Bella said as sternly as she could, before towing the man who had the face of an angel— kidding, it looked like he had cut of a blond, blue-eyed, five year old's head and stuck it on his body— into her bedroom.

There was a moment of silence before Emmett, Seth and Quil sprinted to the door and fought silently for the best position against it. Emmett ended up listening at the keyhole, Quil had the crack at the bottom and Seth was left just pressing his ear to the door.

Edward rolled his eyes and shoved them away. "Don't be stupid, if she wants to talk to him alone, let her."

I laughed quietly. Edward was barely resisting running to the door himself. Once again, we were left waiting. Why the fuck was she keeping secrets? Man, she was so god-dammed _frustrating_! I stood up and began pacing, just for something to do. As I walked past the front door, I saw it there. That little white piece of paper. I squashed all the swear words and violent feelings, forcing myself not to feel anything as I picked it up off the ground.

_Not much longer now_. _I don't like to keep people waiting too long, they get bored_. _There really is no point you leaving town_. _There's nowhere you can run that I can't follow_. _There's no where you can hide that I won't be able to catch your scent_. _It's a skill of mine, hunting people down_. _Though, I'm sure you have worked that out by now_.  
_See you soon_.

"Fuck." I strode through the apartment and into Bella's room. I didn't even spare a thought to the fact that I was in her bedroom and that she had an underwear drawer in here somewhere. I shoved the note out in front of her. "Thought you'd like to see this." When she took it, I stormed right back out, shut the door, and claimed my position on the couch. Pacing seemed to have worse consequences than sitting still.

They were in there for hours. For the first hour, Edward kept sticking his head in and asking if he could help. They shot him down every time, until he gave up and moped around like the rest of us. Seth, Quil and Embry left, instructing me to call them if I got anymore information or if I needed their help again. I knew I wouldn't call. They weren't really part of this and they didn't need to be.

When Mike and Bella finally emerged, our heads shot up, desperate for any scrap of information. We got nothing. Mike gave us a small wave, and Bella showed him out. She wouldn't talk. She just said they had to discuss a few things.

Edward and his friends went out to get dinner. Bella went to lie down, _again_, and Rose and Alice disappeared into the kitchen again. I was left wondering what to do with myself. Actually, I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but I knew Bella was hiding in her room so she wouldn't have to face me.

I lasted five minutes before I was knocking on her door and sliding in. She was suspended over a pillow, fists raised, when I entered. She hurried to re-arrange herself.

I tried to smother my grin. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Bella, I wouldn't have come in here if I thought you were sleeping. I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep right now." Actually, I would have loved to watch her sleep. I was just that creepy.

"Yes, you would have. And I don't want to talk about all that stuff right now, Jake."

"I don't really want to talk about that stuff either. Right now, I just want to be your friend."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Good." I sat down on the end of her bed. "Now, you wanna tell me what the hell the pillow has done to you?"

"Smart ass. Felix was teaching me this attacking combination at gym and I just can't get it right. It's so frustrating! He makes me try it in front of everyone and I end up flat on my back. Everyone's watching and it's worse because they can all do it! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Oh, there's lots wrong with you. I can definitely answer that question."

She punched my arm and glared. "Fine, don't help. You can leave."

"No, I'm prepared to help you in order to save you from future embarrassment. You can pay me in cookies."

"Really? You want cookies?"

No, I had a list of things that I would put above cookies, like seeing Bella model her underwear drawer, but I figured that would ruin the mood. "Yeah. I have a real thing for cookies."

She nodded with mock seriousness. "I promise to pay you in cookies and to exploit your cookie weakness every chance I get."

"I've trained you well." I patted her on the head.

She smiled sweetly, and tried to bite my hand.

I snatched it back. "Don't make me spank you."

Her eyes widened. Ah crap, for once I actually hadn't meant for that to be dirty. I cleared my throat. "Now, this move you can't get right…?"

She blinked a few times and thankfully let the spanking comment slide. "Okay, so I lie on my back, and then the attacker stands over me." She got down on the floor and motioned for me to stand next to her. "Then I have to swing myself around kick up at his groin."

"Do we have to act that part out?" I winced just thinking about it. "I've always liked knowing that I could have kids if I wanted to."

She ignored me and kicked up, but she hit my inner thighs gently.

"Oh, well that's not so bad." I nodded, trying to distract myself from the fact that Bella was lying on the floor under me.

"Then," she grunted, "I have to squirm backwards and kick him in the head."

"I don't think we should act that part either."

"Can you shut up and bend over like you've just been kicked in the balls?" she snapped.

I bent over, gaping. Bella just said 'bend over' and 'balls' in the same sentence. Wow, when the fuck did I become this perverted? I glared at my feet. Bella had turned me into a stalker weirdo. I could probably put up with it if she kept saying bend over and balls though.

She shoved her tiny feet into my shoulders and I stumbled back onto the bed, mumbling about abuse. She sat up and glowered. "Can you stop talking and do this properly? You can't just stand there; you have to be trying to grab me the whole time!"

I blinked and nodded. "Right… okay, well, start again and I'll do it properly."

I stood over her and she kicked at my thighs. I bent forward and she placed her legs on my shoulders. Before she could push me back, I grabbed her legs and ducked out from under them. Letting them go for a second, I scooped her up and threw her, thrashing, onto the bed. I lay down on top of her until she stopped squirming and admitted defeat.

"So," I asked, panting only a little bit, "was that better?"

She grunted. "Again."

We repeated the exercise, except each time I threw Bella on the bed, it became harder to resist leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. She was improving while I was collecting bruises. Twenty minutes after we started, and I couldn't get a grip on her. I pulled away, holding my hands in the air, defeated.

"Okay, you win. You win. That will be three hundred and thirty six cookies, thank you." I held out my hand.

She cocked her head to the side, sashayed toward me and placed imaginary cookies in my hand. I grabbed her and yanked her closer, kissing her quickly before I could think too hard about it. She gasped, and I deepened the kiss, nudging her mouth open.

Her hands slipped under my shirt and when she spoke her voice was husky. "Last time my top came off, now it's your turn."

I obliged, throwing it over my head and returning to her mouth in the time it took to take one breath. Her hands ran over my abs and over my shoulders, and I pulled her closer, not wanting her to stop.

She pulled me down onto the bed, and I held myself over her, not able to get close enough.

We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't hear the door click open.

"Bella, are you hungry? The guys are back—"

We sprung apart, gasping for air.

Alice gaped, her eyes wide.

Bella scrambled up and tried to fix her clothes. "Alice."

"I knew— I thought… But in his house? In his _bed_? Bella—"

"Alice, please, _please_ don't tell him. Not now. I will. I'll do it. I don't know when. But I will. Alice, please—"

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything yet. Just hurry up and get out there. He'll be looking for you. Fix your hair. Jake, put some clothes on. Oh my God, okay. Yeah. Okay." Alice stumbled out of the room, still muttering to herself.

Bella and I stared at each other. I wanted her for myself, I wanted Edward out of the picture but Bella didn't want it to be like this. So I didn't want it to be like this.

"Bella, she said she wouldn't say anything."

"I know. And I don't think she will. But… we can't do this again, Jake. If this is what happens when we are alone, then we have to be around people at all times."

"I don't think—"

"Jake," she snapped, "at all times."

I closed my eyes. My attempt to get closer to her meant I would have to stay further away. "At all times," I repeated.

**I'm sorry if there were more errors in this than usual, I haven't had much time to write and edit like I usually would but I wanted to make up for not updating for so long. And I might have to disappear for the next few weeks but I'll be back as soon as I can. **_**Anyway**_**, what did you like/not like? Please leave a review, how can you resist that little blue button? Thanks infinity plus one times for reading. Infinity plus two for a review. I'd throw topless Jacobs at you all you reviewers out there… if only I had a room full of topless Jacobs. I'll get right on that ;) **


	9. Lose You to Save You

**The awkward moment when I say I won't disappear for as long ever again and then I do… and when I reappear I give you a much-shorter-than-usual chapter. I could always make it seem longer by writing sorry a few hundred times? But I feel like that would be annoying. So I'll just write it once. And in caps so it's like I'm shouting it at you. SORRYYYYY. With extra letters. I hope you haven't all forgotten the story like I did. (I probably shouldn't admit that. And I didn't forget it **_**entirely**_**, kinda just more what I was up to… yeah.) I'm going to do my very bestest to get back to updating more regularly. And you know if I don't, then I'm probably just being lazy. Or possibly staring at my computer screen wondering if writing EdwardBellaJacob over and over and over would qualify as a chapter. So you may of course send me abusive messages. Or you could just inspire me with reviews… ;) Thanks for sticking with me, guys! **

**Chapter Nine: Lose You to Save You**

_**Bella**_

"It has to be real, Bella. He's watching. If we act something out, regardless of how well we do it, he'll know. And then we've got nothing."

Clutching at my cell phone, I fumbled for other solutions. "Mike, I can't do that to Edward and Jake. There has to be something else!"

"Listen to me. This guy, he's good. He knows _everything_. Or we have to assume he does. Never underestimate your enemy. He will _know_ what's been going on with you and Jake. He will _know_ if you stage a fake fight. We have one change. We are not going to fuck this up."

I took a deep breath and began pacing around my bedroom. "This better work. Mike, if this screws up everything for no reason—"

"Bella you have to believe that it will work. It's all we've got."

I nodded, and then realised he couldn't see me over the phone. "Alright. When are we going to do this?"

"Tonight."

"_What_? Tonight? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, tonight—"

"You have to give me time to prepare for this! You can't just spring—"

"Listen to me! Okay? Listen! We've revised this plan over and over. It's not going to get any better and the longer we wait, the more likely it is that he will make the first move. We need to have as much control here as possible. You've been hiding in the apartment for two weeks. If we waited any longer, you would improve your fighting skills, but if everything goes to plan, you shouldn't have to fight. And I'm sure you've noticed that most of your friends, Emmett in particular, are about ready to leave and go on a little hunting expedition of their own. Bella, I know you get the shitty end of the deal here, but it really is the best thing we've got."

I sunk down onto the bed. "Tonight, then."

"You know what to do." Mike clicked off.

It was one in the afternoon. Five hours. Five hours until… it.

I shoved the phone that Mike had given me to talk to him under my mattress, changed my earrings and my bra, took a deep breath and went to face the questions.

xxx

_**Jake **_

Bella looked the worst that she had in days. And that was saying something because even though she was still only rivaled in the looks department by Jessica Alba, she looked like shit.

They were quizzing her again. Actually, interrogating would work better. She wouldn't tell them a thing. She was so freaking stubborn. But something was different this time. She looked like she was closer to breaking than before. Like she would give anything to tell them, to give them a few clues. I wanted those clues, fuck, I wanted to know everything. But even though she was about to give in, she'd regret it later. I didn't want that.

I put on my best pissed off face. "Jesus, can you give it a fucking rest! She hasn't told you a thing for the last two weeks. She's not going to now. We're stuck in this apartment, at least try and make it fucking bearable! Just get out of her face!"

I didn't look at Bella as they backed off. I had hardly spoken to her since Alice had caught us making out. At least I had been able to escape for a while when it got too hard to resist dragging her into the bedroom and... anyway. Despite the protests of some, I'd gone back to my apartment— alone— for a few hours every couple of days. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were dying to get out, but other than to get food, they wouldn't leave the girls, and the girls weren't leaving.

The no-talking thing stood until later that night, when I was sprawled across the couch, channel surfing. The rest of them were hidden away in the kitchen, discussing absolutely _riveting_ things, I was sure.

The bedroom door clicked open, and I turned to see Bella sliding out. She paused for a moment, she seemed to gather herself up, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, and looked at me, they were dancing. She walked toward me, her hips swaying, her lips turning upwards into a seductive smile. I couldn't look away.

She placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me gently so that I was lying on my back. Bella climbed onto me, straddling me, running her hands over my chest. She leant forward, her hair cascading around us, enveloping us in our own world.

Bella adjusted her position. Fuck. That was all it took from her to get me hard.

Her lips brushed my ear as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before I could work that out, her lips were on mine, and every single thought was about her, on how good she tasted, how she felt, how all I wanted was _more_. How I would give _anything_ to be closer.

Her hands were all over me, mine never left her. Both our shirts were off without any conscious thought to do so. Her nails dug into my back, fusing us together. Her tongue worked with mine, her legs were tangled in my own, we breathed the same air.

We didn't think. The background disappeared. There was no noise other than our moans and gasps, no smell that wasn't Bella, no sensation that wasn't my skin on hers.

She bit down on my lower lip and I groaned. I wanted better access to her, I wanted to be in control, I wanted to make me the only thing she could think about. I scooped her into my arms and stood up, all without leaving her lips, then lay her gently on the couch, suspending myself above her.

Her arms wound around my neck, holding my head where it was, my hands pulled her waist closer.

"_What the hell are you doing?_"

We froze. I turned my head. Edward stood in the doorway, breathing hard, nostrils flared, fighting for control when he clearly wanted to launch himself at me.

Fuck.

Bella's arms slid from my neck. I glanced down, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Get off her. Did you hear me? Get _off_ her!" Edward's arms were around me, ripping me away.

He threw me off. I slammed into the glass-top coffee table. It shattered under me and I landed with a crunch, bashing against the metal frame, shards of glass tearing at my skin. Acting on instinct I was back on my feet, right up in Edward's face. We shoved each other, and he swung his fist, punching me in the jaw. My head whipped backwards and I responded with a jab to the ribs.

"Stop! _Stop!_" Bella attached herself to one of Edward's arms. He shook her off like she was nothing.

I didn't take my eyes off him.

Another pair of arms yanked me back. Emmett had me locked in his iron grip. He shoved me against the wall, pinning me. Edward was being wrestled backwards by Jasper. I heard them both crash to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so, so sorry." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella backing away from us.

"You're _sorry_? I _asked_ you what was going on. I trusted you! You threw it back in my face. And in my apartment? On my couch? How many times? Huh? How many _times_!"

"I didn't mean— it just happened. Don't know… what I was thinking. I-I couldn't… control myself anymore—"

"_How many god-damn times have you screwed him?_"

"You shut up!" I thrashed around, beating against Emmett with every ounce of strength I had. He grunted with effort but held his place. "Don't you yell at her like that! Don't you fucking dare! I'll tear you apart!"

"How dare I? How dare _you_! I've let you live under my roof, protecting you from whatever the hell is out there and you thank me by screwing my girlfriend?"

"Edward I promise we didn't do anything!"

"What, you want me to believe you?" Edward was practically spitting venom. "When the pair of you were half naked on the couch? When you told me that nothing was—"

"Shut up! Don't you dare! _Shut the fuck up, Edward—_" I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out because Emmett slammed me against the fucking wall again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I fought to move my head so I could see Bella. She was clutching the couch, using it to support her weight. Shining tears reflected off my baby's face.

"At least put a _freaking_ shirt on!" Edward was still fighting against Jasper, but losing.

"F_ucking_ leave her alone!" Nothing I said did any good. I needed to be _near_ Bella. I needed to help.

Emmett took a huge breath behind me. "Alright people, calm the fuck down!"

xxx

_**Bella**_

What had I done?

Emmett had Jake shoved against the wall. I wanted to remind Emmett that he had to be careful, Jake could have glass stuck in his skin… because Edward had thrown him into the coffee table. Oh, God.

I had to get out of there. Alice and Rose were frozen in the doorway. I had to leave before they could stop me. Before anyone could stop me… and try to follow.

I ducked into the bedroom, threw the first top I laid my hands on over my head, grabbed my bag and the cell Mike had given me, and slipped out the front door. I sent Mike a text and hoped he'd be able to get there in time to calm everyone down… and stop them from following.

My earrings were still in place and I fixed my bra, feeling for the small lump that was under the clasp, checking to see if it was broken. That little lump was the tracking device. The tracking device that the _whole_ plan replied on. There was one in each of the earrings, too.

It wasn't until I locked myself inside the car that I realised how shaken I was. I could hardly hold my hands steady enough to shove the key in the ignition. I blinked, trying to clear away the tears. My heart was racing, a mixture of adrenalin and fear. I pulled out onto the road and after a few tries, flicked my lights on.

I was a bitch. A scheming, toying, despicable _bitch_. Mike said I had to make him furious. Telling him what I had done with Jake would have made him mad, and I needed more than that. I needed flying off the handle, I needed something that would be terrifying enough to make someone run. Well Edward had delivered. I just wished he hadn't. I hadn't known that he was capable of such… rage. This had to work. I probably just lost both Edward and Jake. Playing them like that, it was—

I shook my head and shoved those thoughts aside. I'd just add that to the shitload of crap I'd deal with later. Mike said to go somewhere that I would go to feel safe. But that place was in Forks, so it wasn't really an option. Instead, I drove to McDonalds.

I parked the car. It was late evening and people were coming and going. Lots of families with little kids were getting their dinner and wandering through the car park. I paused. This wasn't a good place to lure attackers. Not with little kids around. I moved forward so I didn't look really weird, but I had to turn around and leave. I just didn't know where else to go.

I didn't hear him approach. I didn't see it coming.

"Hello, beautiful." Arms of steel pinned my body to their owner and dragged me backwards towards the dark corner near the rubbish dumpster.

I gagged on the smell of his breath. A mixture of rotten meat and cigarette smoke. His clothes were drenched in sweat and they stuck to my skin. The rough stubble on his face grazed my cheek as he sucked on my neck, biting down.

I hissed with the pain. And I remembered the part I had to play. I struggled, clawing at his skin, biting, kicking and finally, though I hoped no one would hear, screaming. My cries were quickly cut off. The moment I began to make noise, his grip lessened, allowing me to land a few decent kicks to his shins, but it wasn't enough. A rag was held across my mouth and nose, muting me. It was damp and it stunk, but it wasn't a smell I recognised. I tried to wriggle free. I didn't want to breathe in whatever it was. But my limbs were becoming weak, I couldn't lift them properly.

Dark figures formed a circle around me. My vision was blurring, I couldn't make sense of anything. I needed to throw up. The figures were closing in. All mixed together. They had… weapons. I tried to calm myself down, this was all part of the plan.

Something clicked. They'd used chloroform. I shoved one last time before I couldn't fight it anymore. I just… went limp. Dirty hands grabbed at me, and that was the last thing I remember.

**I'll try not to add such a long A/N like I did at the start. But it's gonna be hard to resist. All this extra time I've had to think of new ways to beg you for reviews… And I just can't think of the best one. Bribery or threats? Damn. So, things you liked/didn't like? Oh and another question I had for you, do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? Or somewhere in the middle? Okay, I'm shutting up. Really. Maybe. I love you forever and ever and a bit more after that. Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favouriting! Now… Reviews? **


End file.
